An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love V2
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Alternative version of my fic with the same title I have added a new character into this version some of the scenes are what the original I wrote almost a decade ago consisted of BCJHG HPGW SBOFC RLNT JPLE RWBZF FWOFC GWAJ NLGD BWFD OFCOMC OFCOMC AWMW.
1. One to Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters you recognise. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own the plot and any up and coming characters you do not recognise. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story it is for entertainment only please do not sue.**

**An Unwanted Marriage, But an Unexpected Love**

**Chapter One to Five  
**

Hermione Jean Granger felt a sickening dread, due to the fact she had just received mail delivered by a Ministry owl. Receiving mail from the Ministry had become the worst nightmare to half-blood and muggle-born witches, spanning from the ages ranging from seventeen to forty. A nightmare ever since a year ago when the Minister of magic Cornelius Fudge had passed a new law, a law declaring all muggle-born and half-blood witches had to marry a pureblood wizard.

However the worst part it was not, not by a long shot. No, the worst part was that each witch had a list of adult wizards to choose, a choice of only four wizards. Most of said wizards usually end up being old enough to be the father of said witches. This was of course expected when all the younger wizards were already married or engaged young usually straight out of Hogwarts.

Therefore, if a Wizard over the age of seventeen and not already married or due to marry either come forth of their own accord, placing their name on the list of suitable and eligible bachelors, or they were forced to place their name down, or else they too would suffer the fate of having their magic drained and their wands snapped.

In other words the unmarried pureblood wizards were just as much victims of this law as were the young unmarried muggle-born and half-blood witches. They could not marry another pureblood witch, not less they already had an engagement before the law was enforced. For once, they were not discriminating against the sexes; all witches who were half-blood or muggle-born were on an even level with pureblood wizards.

The only people in the wizarding world that was safe from this new law were half-blood and muggle-born wizards and pureblood witches. This in turn meant those unfortunate to be subjected to the law looked upon the half of the wizarding community unaffected unappreciatively. No matter how you looked at the larger picture the whole situation was by no means fare or based on any form of equality.

The ministry, Fudge in particular, believed due to the war if they did not act now then all magical folk would eventually die out. Muggle-born and half-bloods could only reproduce for so long before future generations started being born squibs. The same problem also concerned the purebloods that refused to mix with those of not pureblood breeding, them especially.

Hermione who was staying at the Weasley's for the remaining month of the holidays before returning to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year cringed and looked to be about to burst into tears as she read the official looking letter. She read the words that would seal her fate along with some wizard this she had no such doubt.

_**Dear Miss Granger**_

_**We the ministry are writing to you to remind you that your eighteenth birthday is due this up and coming month. In regards to this up and coming event you are now eligible for the law that states all muggle-born and half-blood witches of the age of seventeen to forty must marry. We have made a list of four suitable and unmarried suitors as stated below. You will choose one of those four wizards two weeks before your eighteenth birthday. We invite you to attend the Ministry two weeks on Monday morning first thing. If you refuse to comply with this notice and not abide by the law then we will strip you of your magic and exile you from the Wizarding world permanently. Please read the enclosed list of eligible suitors.**_

_**Moira Warwick**_

_**(Head of the marriage, deaths, and births department)**_

Hermione felt ill, seriously so in fact. She covered her mouth with her hand and let out a pain-filled sob. Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a comforting embrace as she continued to sob. Ginny Weasley, who sat in her boyfriends lap, none other than Harry Potter, took the letter Hermione had dropped to read the choices her best friend had available to her. She scanned the paper, instantly turning green with revulsion at the second name on the list. Biting back a smirk at the first name, but frowned puzzled at the forth and nodded at last name.

She read aloud, "Your choices Hermione are, first, Sirius Black, second is, Severus Snape, Rupert Greenwell is your third choice, and finally your Fourth is Barty Crouch Junior." Hermione sniffled, glancing up at Sirius who was sitting at the other end of the table next to Remus Lupin and his cousin Tonks. He was eyeing her thoughtfully, desperately hoping she would not see fit to choose him. Not that he had anything against her. No, he just did not feel comfortable marrying one of his godson's best friends.

Hermione shook her head and said, "No offence Sirius, but I cannot choose you. I cannot marry you. You are the godfather of one of my best friends. This whole situation is stressful enough without adding unnecessary tension and awkwardness into the mix." Sirius sighed, a sigh of evident relief. "Oh thank Merlin for that. I have nothing against you Hermione, but you are like the daughter I never had. I just could not bring myself to make you my wife. On top of that, as you have already pointed out, I am the godfather of one of your best and closest friends. It just won't work."

Ginny grimaced, saying, "Well, I guess that leaves you with Snape, Rupert Greenwell, and of course Barty Crouch Junior" she added in an disgusted tone, "Snape, ewe how on earth did he end up considered as an eligible suitor for you of all people, Hermione?" Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Ron choked at the mere thought of Hermione becoming Mrs. Snape. Hermione could not suppress the shudder of displeasure that went through her at the mere thought of kissing Professor Severus Snape, evil potions master extraordinaire.

Remus said, "I and Sirius went to Hogwarts with both Barty and Greenwell. Greenwell was a Hufflepuff. And Barty he was a Gryffindor, while his twin Benjamin Crouch was a Slytherin." Sirius added, "No wonder he went bad and became a death eater. Then he goes and frames Barty, who ends up accused of being a death eater when it is Benjamin pretending to be him all along. And Barty, who didn't and still doesn't have the dark mark, was sent to prison."

Tonks shook her head, letting out a snort of disbelief as she remarked in a bland tone, "Talk about giving the saying an evil twin a whole new and literal meaning. He was Barty's evil twin literately." She went on saying, "It's just shocking to realise one twin remained on the side of the light, while the other didn't. It's just when I think of twins, I cannot help but always envision the likes of Fred and George Weasley."

The others chuckled knowingly at this, the twins in question especially. They knew exactly what she meant. The Weasley twins knew they would die for each other before they even dared think of turning on and betraying someone as good as their other half of a none sexual nature. They were loyal to the other to an absolute fault. No witch, no matter how stunning, or some crazy assed homicidal freak, fruit and nut job of a dark lord with world domination on his mind would come between them.

Sirius added, "Barty is a spitting image of Benjamin, but with better teeth, plus minus the murderous psychotic tendencies and the love of long hair to his shoulders like Benjamin had. Barty was and still is always the more laid back twin." He added around a smirk, "Although just because he is the more laid back of the two does not automatically make him a pushover. No, Barty has one hell of a foul temper when provoked."

Remus nodded, adding, "True, Padfoot. You and James learned that lesson the in a very hard and painful way." He was grinning deviously as he said it, causing Sirius to glower at him. He was sure if James had been alive and present in the room, he too would have been joining him. Remus ignored the less then friendly looks from his long time friend and continued, "But he never went out of his way to inflict that temper on others. He has a temper, but thankfully he is not one of those wizards who have a ridiculously short fuse. Although, when that fuse of his does blow I highly recommend taking immediate cover."

Sirius smirked knowingly, knowing exactly how wise it was to take cover in such a situation. He will never forget the way he learned that hard and very painful lesson. He shook the memory away as he asked Hermione, "So who else was on that list of yours, didn't you mention Greenwell?" Hermione frowned as she asked, "Greenwell, where have I heard that name before. I know I've heard it before, but where?" She let a frustrated noise in the back of her throat when she could not place the correct face with the name.

Remus, who noticed how frustrated she was starting to become told her what she wanted to know. He asked, "Do you remember in your fifth year Hermione when you took your owls?" He added at her silent nod, "Do you remember a young member on the examination board? He was blonde, blue eyed, appeared as if he were not long ago out of Hogwarts himself."

Hermione frowned before her eyes widened in realisation. She looked like she had swallowed something highly sour and foul. She shook her head rapidly and responded with such vehemence, "No, no way. There is absolute no way. No can do." The others were smirking as she shuddered and all but spat, "Good grief, he was like the Hufflepuff equivalent of a Malfoy. If it weren't for the fact he did not have the psycho killer instincts of the Malfoy's he could have been one of them quite easily."

She grimaced as she added, "He was stuck up and acted all high and mighty, acted as if he was god himself. I thought he was going to choke and die due to all of that forced pompous charm. Either that or I would end up dreadfully ill in the end." She concluded, a sarcastic edge to her voice, "So patronizing, it was unreal. I swear the imbecile was terrified of a witch with more than a few brain cells to rub together."

The other burst out laughing, even Molly could not help but chuckle and patted Hermione sympathetically on the back. She really did pity the poor girl. She was just glad her Ginny was not eligible for the law's requirements. The rules and requirements were positively barbaric in Molly Weasley's opinion. Fudge needed a good talking to; the urge to take that man over her knee and tan his hide was overwhelming for the older red-haired witch to swallow.

Hermione shook her head again and said, "And no, I can't marry professor Snape either. I refused to be married to and bare the children of a man who would never respect me, who believes me to be a worthless know it all." She added coldly, "Besides, he is a death eater. Sure, he is spy, yes, but it does not mean I wish to be involved with a man who will constantly be in the shadow of Voldemort. I would never be safe, nor would any children."

Harry commented, "I guess that leaves you with Barty Crouch Junior. I met him at the end of my sixth year; he was at professor Toffty's funeral." He added, "He looks like his brother, in fact they are identical, except his hair was a lot shorter and slightly spiky." He added, "Which is also why I had a problem with being near him to begin with, that is until of course he smiled at me knowingly. His smiled looked truly pained. I think it was he knowing his brothers own actions in his name had shown there consequences again."

Harry sighed, adding, "But as far as his personality goes he is nothing like his brother was. I was strongly reminded of Remus, with a slight edge to him, an edge which reminded me a bit of Sirius, a very much quieter version of Sirius." He shrugged, smirking as he saw the knowing and amused expression on Remus's face, while Sirius mocked glowered at him, sticking his tongue out at his godson, who rolled his eyes in reply. He concluded, "I liked him. He was willing to tell me things about my parents and my aunt, my dad's sister, when he went school with them, Sirius, and Remus. He was really nice about it."

Sirius said to Harry, "He used to be like a brother to your mother and aunt, always stuck by her when neither James, me nor Remus were able to do it." Sirius's voice reflected evident respect. Remus added, "His home life was in fact a lot like Sirius's own, except Barty Crouch senior was not a death eater with a scarily overbearing obsession for the dark arts and pureblood supremacy, just a lousy father and a workaholic."

He paused before adding, "They have so much in common when it came to their siblings." He went on, "Sirius became a Gryffindor and never got along with his brother, who became a Slytherin." He went on after another brief pause, "And Barty he also became a Gryffindor. However, he never detested his twin brother, until our sixth year, and he started acting in ways he had not in the past. And as you can guess he became a Slytherin as well."

Sirius added, "Both of our siblings ended up becoming death eaters. Barty ended up going to prison, whilst his twin paraded as him, blackening, destroying his reputation, his values, his beliefs, what he stood for in short." He continued, "I ended up going to prison because of Peter. In short we both went to prison for crimes we did not commit, we also managed to escape." He explained, "I managed to escape in my Animagus form. Barty, whilst he was sitting in that cell, his powers began to build up; he managed mentally to master wandless magic. He was always the most powerful in our group.

He sighed, "He was somehow strong enough to apparate though the wards. If it had been you Harry who attempted such a thing, I don't doubt that you would have brought the entire prison down to the ground literately." He revealed, "Barty was always a powerful wizard. Not in your league or Albus's, but his power level always managed to outweigh Remus's and mine. Even your father and mother came a very close second to him in the magical strength department."

Sirius finished with a grin as he asked, "Did any of you notice on the Marauders map that not only was there a picture of a stag, a grim, a wolf, and a rat, but also a stallion?" Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, I always wondered about that. Whenever I activated the map the names Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and also Midnight would show up on the map."

Remus smiled and said, "You all only knew of four of the marauders, you just never knew of the fifth member, except for when you activated the map." He finished, "Midnight was and still is the darkest brown, (almost bordering on black), stallion, hence the name Midnight. Midnight is none other than Barty Crouch Junior."

Hermione smiled and shook her head as she said, "Not only one but two of my supposed suitors were and still are members of the infamous Marauders. Trust my luck." She added with a giggle, "Oh god, if I marry either one of you then I would never be safe, you would be pranking and causing me a headache right left and centre. I'd become as paranoid as Alistair Moody always checking my food and drink, looking for little traps here and there."

The others laughed at this, while Sirius and Remus were nodding knowingly. Remus commented, "Well, actually you would have most likely had that trouble with Sirius or James. Barty and I on the other hand were the less volatile of the group. We were more likely to think before we acted. As for Peter, well, the less said there the better."

The smile left Hermione's face. "I do not want to follow this law, but I refuse to lose my magic and be exiled. So my only other option is to marry Barty Crouch Junior and become Mrs. Crouch." The others looked at her in sympathy. She and other witches and wizards did not deserve any of this. Fudge the pompous fool, his stupid and degrading law was ruining and making a mockery out marriage.

Marriage was supposed to be a bond and commitment between two people who loved each other no matter their sex or sexual orientation. It should not happen because of some discriminative law. It was wrong for one to enter into such a commitment when both parties were not doing so of their own accord. Complete consent and full dedication was how it was supposed to be on both sides. The law destroyed the meaning of pledging one's self through vows and rings to another. The law turned marriage into merely a piece of official looking paper and set of fancy and expensive jewellery. The vows were invalid before the bride and groom would even get around to saying I do.

Three days later Sirius told Hermione he had someone he would like her to meet. It was during breakfast that Sirius changed into Padfoot and led Hermione and the others outside. Hermione stopped short when she saw the most beautiful stallion she had ever seen, standing in the centre of the yard. Hermione smiled brightly in delight.

She slowly walked up to the stallion not realising this was the very same stallion, Midnight, who Sirius and Remus had talked about (with such fondness and respect) three days ago. This meant that if she had been aware, she would not have been so quick to make any kind of physical contact with the stallion in front of her.

Hermione gently patted the stallion's darkest brown almost black silky mane. She marvelled at how beautifully soft its mane was. She knew stallions were wild and unpredictable, but above all they were loyal to the end once you had earned their full and complete trust. She giggled as the stallion nudged her cheek, nuzzling against her gently and playfully. Hermione exclaimed in delight, "Oh, it's beautiful, friendly to, which that in itself is kind of unusual."

Ron grinned, having suddenly caught on to what was happening or more like who that stallion truly was. That was not a real stallion, but in fact an Animagus. He knew no real stallion would have stayed still, nor playfully nudged Hermione like that without hurting her. The real thing was far too wild and unpredictable to react in such a manner or with such gentleness.

Moreover, if he had in fact been the genuine article then Ron was sure it would not have eyes of such a warm shade of brown, said eyes would have not been full of mirth. Ron instantly knew exactly who the wizard whose essence was inside of that form was, had realised the moment Sirius arrived with the stallion in question slowly walking behind him.

Ron rubbed his hands together, a crafty smile lighting up his handsome features. He snuck up behind Hermione when she was not looking. He winked at the stallion, who he could have sworn winked at him in return. Ron quickly lifted Hermione, his laughter ringing throughout the yard when she squealed indignantly.

She exclaimed, "Ronald Weasley, why I never, put me down right this instant, this is entirely unreasonable." Ron replied off handily, "Oh, alright then, if you insist." He then deposited her upon the stallions back. Hermione quickly balanced herself, carefully wrapping her arms around his neck fearfully in case she fell off or he decided he felt like dislodging her from her seated position on his back.

She let out an indignant squeal and reprimanded her mischievous red haired friend. "You have no idea how he will react to having someone placed on his back without warning. It is not fare to go assuming he will not throw me off in retaliation at least not without gaining his trust first. I think I know more about horses then you do, Ronald, thank you very much."

However, because this was not a real stallion but in fact an Animagus, meant he would not throw her off him at least not deliberately anyway. In fact, he actually found her ranting to be highly amusing, she was a fiery one indeed. This was a witch he was certain he could get along with. If only she could be the solution to filling the role of a wife he was required to obtain due to the stupid law of Fudge's. He wonder if that were in fact the case, why else would've Padfoot brought him to meet the fiery lass currently resting on his back.

Before she could get down or continue reprimanding Ron the Stallion began to move in a slow leisurely trot. He figured she was up there already, so why not give her a ride. What harm could it do, apparently she was a fan of horses. It might be a winning factor that worked in his favour after all Hermione tightened her grip slightly as they moved down the yard across the large field, which the Weasley siblings used as a Quidditch pitch. She was not used to riding a stallion, at least of all bareback. Back in the muggle world she was more accustomed to riding on a mare, one in particular, so this was new for her. She just hopped the stunning creature would not react badly to being mounted without warning.

As the stallion continued to move along smoothly, Hermione laughed in delight as Midnight sped up. She was relieved to discover the stallion did not have any immediate plans to dislodge her from her resting place upon his back. She marvelled at how wonderful it felt to feel the summer breeze in her hair and across her face. The joy of riding on such a powerful creature, the creature in question actually let her ride him. She felt privileged and honoured to be riding such a beautiful and stunning creature.

After ten minutes of trotting around the field, Midnight decided it was time to turn back. So he turned around and made his way back towards the Burrow at a gallop, where the others were still watching. He slowed down when they reached the burrow. Hermione was red in the face but there was a look of pure delight upon her beautiful face. She panted, "Oh wow, Sirius, where did you steal this wonderful beast from? I wouldn't mind owning a horse like this."

Padfoot transformed into Sirius, who was smirking in a devious and knowing way. Before he could reply, Hermione let out a startled yelp as the stallion's body began to shift. The shifting instantly alerted her to the fact she had not been riding an actual real stallion. She should have realised this as the real thing would not have been at all accommodating to what Ron had done.

A few moments later a gorgeous, messy brown haired, warm, soft, and deep brown-eyed man of around six feet one inches replaced the stallion Animagus. This in turn caused Hermione to squeal in horrified embarrassment. She clutched his neck and her legs wrapped around his back as she blushed brightly. She found herself wrapped around a man she did not know, had only seen once before, but not spoken. His brother posing as him, who in turn was under a polyjuice potion as Alistair Moody did not count.

She shivered in delight as said man spoke in a delicious Scottish brogue, after giving her a sheepish and apologetic grin, a grin that practically melted Hermione from within from the very spot which she was being held. "He stole said creature from the lovely warmth of his bed actually." He was glaring at Sirius as he set Hermione down on her feet. He crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing a mischievous, smirking, and eye rolling Sirius from between narrowed heart melting brown eyes. The urge to wring the other man's neck was an overwhelming urge he barely resisted following through. The blasted mutt was a menace, an absolutely utter menace.

Sirius replied, humour evident in his tone, "Oh honestly, I got you out of your bed to come and meet the stunning Hermione here" he gestured to a very much-flustered Hermione, who was looking down at her feet. Sirius added with a sly wink in the other man's direction, "I wouldn't be complaining if I was you, you did after all get to have a beautiful young woman ride you, how often has that happened for you in recent times, Barty?"

Hermione spluttered and glared fiercely at Sirius, who was sniggering. She asked between clenched teeth, "Barty, as in Barty Crouch Junior? You mean to tell me you allowed me to ride an Animagus without telling me?" She growled out between clenched teeth, "Oh my god, how could I have been so unbelievably stupid? I should have known something was not right. Not right when Ron was able to approach him without him becoming skittish."

She turned to Barty as she finished, "But most of all the fact you allowed me to ride on your back without gaining your trust first, it should have well and truly set off alarm bells for me. I know, as I've been around horses since I was five years old. No regular breed of horse, muggle or magical would have allowed me to do what I just did and get through the entire experience unscathed."

Barty shrugged and replied, "Nah, don't worry about it. Just consider it a new one for the books." He added chuckling slightly rueful, "Like Padfoot said in his very own warped brand of sense, it is not every day I allow someone to take a ride on my Animagus form. At least you can say you've rode on an Animagus, a stallion at that to." Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off with hearty glares from both Hermione and Barty. Barty ground out between clenched teeth. "She rode on Midnight, not me, as in leisurely entertainment not something sexual. You have a filthy one tracked mind. And for Merlin's sake quit your damn leering you flee bitten and mangy mutt, Padfoot."

Remus patted Barty on the back as he told him laughingly, "Oh come on, honestly Midnight he did this even when we were in school. You should be used to his brand of filthy warped sense of humour by now." Barty sighed and replied, "Yeah, Moony I am, but she can't be no more than sixteen, seventeen at the most. She shouldn't have to hear such crap" he gestured to Hermione. Hermione spoke up, telling him, "I'm seventeen actually; I'll be eighteen at the end of the month, which is where you come in if you agree."

Barty raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What do you mean where I come in and if I agree to what exactly?" he asked curiously. Hermione replied, "Fudge's pathetic and degrading marriage law of course. You are one of my supposed suitors, or at least potential suitors. I am a muggle born, which means this blasted law applies to me just as much as it does you." She added at his knowing look, "And I was still trying to decided when I was planning on sending you an owl asking to meet so we could discuss our current circumstances. I wanted to meet you first to see if you would accept my offer. I guess Sirius beat me to it, you're already here."

Molly spoke up realising how awkward this was going to be if they continued to have that discuss out in the yard in front of everyone else. "Have you eaten yet?" Barty turned to Mrs. Weasley and replied, "Ah, no actually I never got the chance Mrs. Weasley." He added, "This mangy mutt dragged me out of bed and threw my clothes at me before I could even shave, never mind eat" he pointed at Sirius with a glare. He continued glowering at the other man all the while, "And whatever charitable feels I felt towards sly old Padfoot went straight out of the window when he woke me up bouncing up and down in his Animagus form." He continued to rant, "He wouldn't stop making a god awful howling sound until I gave in, leaving my bed just so he would cease that infernal howling and the windows of Crouch manor would not shatter."

A few of the others snigger at hearing the last part, Hermione included. Sirius on the other hand shot Barty a less then loving glance for is backhanded comment about Padfoot's howling causing the windows to shatter. Barty did not bat a mere eyelid, he could honestly care less about any indignation his fellow Marauder felt about his singing and the several windows of Crouch's corner.

He growled, his accent starting to sound thicker in his irritation, "Blasted flea bitten, mangy mutt. I've been up all night finishing off brewing orders for some of my regular customers. I'm a potions Master for those of you who weren't aware of this." He concluded yawning, "I wouldn't have minded, but I had been in bed less than three hours due to working on those potions orders that have been flowing in by the absolute monstrosity of a load lately. Then you made your annoying presence known." He sent Sirius another less then loving glance. Barty was surely feeling less then charitable right then. Barty had trouble functioning on less than six hours sleep, never mind less than three when he had been up all night due to work. Coffee was necessary before he could stand to be within in five feet of any kind of human contact.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and shook her head in disapproval at Sirius, who gave off an innocent expression as if to say, **'What, who me, what did I do?' **Remus could not help but chuckle. Trust Padfoot to be fool enough to invoke the wrath of both Midnight and Molly Weasley at the same time, only Padfoot would do this and still have the utter guts to look innocent about it. Mrs. Weasley turned her gaze back to Barty and said, "Nonsense, call me Molly. If what I suspect is going to happen does actually happen then you'll be seeing a lot more of me." She turned to the others and said, "Alright everyone, breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes. So find something to entertain yourselves with in the meantime."

She turned back to Sirius before heading back inside of the Burrow. "Oh and Sirius, please for Merlin's sake, do try not to get up to anything underhanded in the next fifteen minutes or else I'll leave you to starve." She added over her shoulder, ignoring Sirius indignant yelp, "Hey!" "Oh, and Hermione dear perhaps you should go and get that letter from the ministry and then show it to Barty before breakfast." Hermione nodded as Mrs. Weasley went in doors to finish making breakfast.

Hermione handed the parchment to Barty. He frowned as he read through its contents. He then nodded and handed the letter back to Hermione. He explained to her, "I put my name forth a few weeks back. I had to. I'm in my mid thirties, Hermione." He sneered, "If I hadn't come forth of my own accord then that pompous ass-hat, Fudge, he would have tried to force marriage upon me or strip me of my magic and snap my wand."

He added coldly, "I refuse to allow this to happen not after being born a pureblood wizard and have been so for thirty odd years. It is my birthright, I won't give it up." He added in a less cold tone, "I need a wife Hermione. The Crouch bloodline needs to continue, and I'm the only Crouch left who is able to produce an heir." He sighed as he continued, "My father is dead, murdered by my twin brother out of hatred and spite. As for my twin brother he is rotting away soulless in Azkaban. So naturally that only leaves me."

He suddenly grimaced and said, "Severus Snape?" he shook his head in disbelief. He had remembered reading his name as one of the eligible suitors. He shuddered and exclaimed in disgust. "Even at Hogwarts he was a greasy bastard and looked like he'd been in a round of fisty cuffs one time too many for his noses likening. I hated everything about him right down to his hideously hooked nose, pale skin, and long greasy hair." He snorted, "We never did get along. The fact for the whole seven years of my time at Hogwarts I was a head of him in DADA, A_rithmancy_, Potions and Charms." He added shaking his head, "Even though he had the knowledge of all that dark arts material and he became a potions master; I still beat the greasy prick hands down."

Hermione added, "I suspect the fact you were a Gryffindor, and also one of the best friends of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans, and of course one fifth of the original Marauders did not help, did it?" Barty shook his head and told her, "I have one thing in common with him and one thing only. Even that is one thing far too many for my taste. I am a potions master. That is where the similarities begin and end."

Hermione asked, "Well, how come your hair is not all greasy and limp like his is?" Barty smirked and replied, "His hair is too long, which he never bothers to tie it back when he should." He continued in a deadpan tone, "I'm honestly surprised Snape hasn't blown himself up yet. With his hair the way it is, you'd think strands of it would end up in his cauldron, worse the pity." He added with a devious smirk, "And I suspect he'd scream and writher and die if his hair came into contact with any shampoo of any description. Merlin, I could never tolerate my hair becoming that rank."

He went on, gesturing to his own hair, "I am a potions master hence the short hair. A profession with a cauldron and long hair is not a pretty combination as Snape has proven." He concluded, "Bloody idiot needs to tie his hair back. I don't honestly know how he has avoided screwing up whatever potion he makes due to his hair being all over the place."

They both turned when they heard several amused sniggers from behind them. Ron commented, "I like him, I like how he thinks. You're mad if you don't marry him, trust me." Harry added with a smile, "And he is not so hard on the eyes is he Hermione, admit it? And he is a potions master, you love potions, you want to be a potions mistress. A match made in heaven by Merlin." He added, "Plus he is a Marauder and has a cool kickass Animagus form, like come on he is a stallion."

Ginny added round a smirk, "Why Harry, should I be worried? If I didn't know any better I'd say you're just itching to marry him yourself." She smirked all the wider, "And you like him because he knew your parents and aunt and can give you a whole different perspective on them compared to what Sirius and Remus have already given you."

Barty laughed as he watched Harry glare at her playfully. He was reminded of James and Lily. Harry was a male version of his mother, whilst Ginny was a female version of James. She had James personality and eye colour, whilst Harry had Lily's. It was truly amazing and also painful to watch. He missed those two so much that sometimes it was unbearable.

Barty turned to Hermione and said, "Pass me back that parchment please." Hermione nodded and handed it to him. He scanned the list that held his name as well as Sirius's, much to his amusement. He scanned down to the third name before his own. "Ah, Rupert Greenwell, ex-Hufflepuff and now a member of the examination board for the owls and newts. The bloody ass thinks he's god. Bloody hell, how they possible think you could ever be compatible with that little snot-nosed ass-hat is way beyond me." He smirked as he added, "From what I've heard of your intelligence and personality from Sirius, you'd eat the tosser alive." He sniggered, "I guess he's okay if you're the type of witch who likes her wizard to bore her to distraction and possible illness from his overly forced pompous charm."

He concluded, "And the fact he looks like a Malfoy does him no favours what so ever. Damn, poor kids, your intelligence would surely be overshadowed by his pompous nature. You're far too fiery and independent for the likes of him. Idiot wants a wife who cannot think for herself, a wife who only has an interest in gossiping and going shopping, planning when she is going to be spending all of his earned galleons."

Ginny and Hermione were suddenly overcome with hysterical giggles. Ginny gasped out between giggles, "Oh god, Hermione you have so got to marry this guy, trust me. He is perfect for you, he even thinks like you do. Plus there are all of the good points Harry said as well. Trust me he is your only option if you want to get through this whole process and still maintain your sanity."

Barty frowned, "What do you mean and what did I say?" Sirius and Remus chose to enter the living room right then. Remus asked, "What is so funny?" Barty shrugged, "I mentioned what I thought of Rupert Greenwell. Then these two start giggling like they were hit with several tickling charms."

Harry told Sirius and Remus, "He commented on what he truly thought of Rupert Greenwell. The term ass-hat was mentioned also. What he said struck the girls as funny I guess. And of course they are girls, so giggling is a part of their DNA. I will say this, he did make some brilliant points, insulting, hilarious, but still no less true."

Sirius asked, "Exactly what did you say?" Barty replied, "Only that Greenwell was ok if you were the type of witch who liked your wizard to bore you to distraction and possible illness with his overly forced pompous charm." He concluded shrugging, "And that he looks like a Malfoy did him no favours. And of course any kids they had would have her intelligence overshadowed by his pompous nature. And finally Greenwell is the type who wants a wife who cannot think for herself, who only has interest in gossip and where she plans to spend his earned galleons next."

Sirius and Remus chuckled and Sirius explained, "A few days ago when Hermione first received the letter from the ministry and saw Greenwell's name, she accused him of his overly pompous charm. That he acted all high and mighty as if he thought he was god." Remus added, "And that she feared he would choke on said forced pompous charm, or she'd be ill. That he could have been a Malfoy, without the psychotic killer nature. Finally, that she also found him to be patronizing and claimed he feared any witch with enough brain cells to rub together."

Barty laughed as Hermione wiped way her tears of mirth, "It is true. I never would have said so otherwise. He is irritating and more then I could tolerate. If I had his children I honestly think they would be taught the ways of a pompous prick at birth. And I definitely do not have any of the qualities that Greenwell's ideal wife apparently must have."

Ron commented, "You two are seriously alike. She wants to be a potions mistress, you are a potions master. She is first in the school in all of her subject, apart from DADA. And yeah, she's right, it there is one thing Hermione does well besides studying, it is thinking for herself. And she is definitely no gossip either."

Barty asked, "Yes, from what Sirius said Hermione definitely does not match up to Greenwell's ideal wife." He added, asking, "So who is beating her to the top spot in DADA?" Harry sighed, "That would be me last time I checked. I had no idea until Hermione pointed it out when we got our test results for our owls and the results from our sixth year exams."

Barty smiled and said, "That's a sure inheritance from your father that is. He even beat me in both the owls and newts, I came second to him and Snape was third and Remus fourth." Harry asked, "What about my mum and Sirius, and aunt?" Barty replied, "Sirius was sixth, your mother was fifth and your aunt seventh. We were the top seven in the whole school. And we were all Gryffindor, apart from Snape."

Molly called out, "Breakfast is ready, come along you lot before the twins eat all of it." Ron yelped, "They better not, I'm starving." Ginny snorted, "Oh please, give me a break, when aren't you starving? You've got a stomach like a bottomless pit." They all burst out laughing, while Ron blushed, grumbling something less then flattering under his breath.

Hermione glared at the floor of the main lobby of the Ministry of magic as a security guard checked their wands. Barty and Sirius exchanged nervous glances. Hermione looked about ready to murder something or someone. They decided to keep a distance between themselves and her, they not wanting to end up on the receiving end of her rage.

Once their wands were returned to them they waited for the elevator. Moments later the elevator arrived with a ding. They watched as the doors open and a piece of parchment flew out and went in the opposite direction. They stepped inside the elevator and Barty pressed the button for the floor they required. Once the doors closed all was silent apart from the sound of a female voice announcing the different floors as they stopped and allowed others to get on and off the elevator. Once the elevator stopped on their floor they reluctantly stepped out into a waiting area, Hermione, she being reluctant more so then her male companions.

Hermione spoke to the receptionist, who appeared as if she would much rather be reading the latest issue of witch weekly then being behind a desk and sorting through appointments and other such documents. Hermione drummed her long French manicured fingernails impatiently upon the edge of the desk. The receptionist looked up annoyed. She asked, "Yes, and what can I do for you miss?"

Hermione replied uninterestedly, "I have an appointment with the minister of magic in regards to the law that states all muggle-born and half-blood witches must be married. I unfortunately am one of those individuals which said law applies to." The receptionist suddenly looked sympathetically at Hermione and asked, "And your name please." Hermione replied, "Miss Hermione Jean Granger."

The receptionist typed something on her keyboard, before nodding, "ok. Minister Fudge, Sirius Black, Barty Crouch Junior, Severus Snape, and Rupert Greenwell are expecting you. Please go to room 110, it is the last door on the left." She then turned to Barty and Sirius. "And do you two have appointments?" Barty smirked slightly and replied, "I am Barty Crouch Junior and am here with Miss Granger." Sirius added, "And I am Sirius Black and am also here with Miss Granger."

The receptionist's eyes widened slightly. She turned to Hermione and asked surprised, "You arrived with two of your possible suitors?" It was now Hermione's turn to smirk. She replied, "Of course, it's rather handy that one of said suitors is the godfather to one of my best friends." She added her smirk growing wider, "And of course other said suitor is friends with the first suitor. Rather interesting isn't it?"

The receptionist merely shook her head and gestured for them to head down to Fudge's office. When the three had turned and made their way down the long corridor they exchanged amused and knowing smirks. Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Hermione opened the door when Fudge's pompous voice called out, "Enter."

She entered followed by Barty and Sirius. Barty and Sirius glared when they saw Snape, who returned the glare just as heatedly. Hermione warned, "Don't start you two, he is not worth it" both Barty and Sirius pouted like chastised little school boys, while Snape favoured her with a withering glare, which Hermione returned by a tenfold.

Fudge fidgeted uncomfortably in his large high back chair. Things were becoming a hell of a lot more heated for his likening. He gestured for Hermione, Barty and Sirius to take a seat each. They did so, Barty and Sirius sitting on either side of her. Fudge cleared his throat and began. "I am certain you are all aware of the reason as to why I asked you all here today."

Hermione spoke up, her voice like ice, "We are here to marry me off, being the cause of some pathetic law that is discriminative to half-blood, muggle-born witches, and Pureblood wizards. I most certainly do not see any pure-blooded witches or half-blood and muggle-born wizards being forced into marriages to someone that is not of her or his own choosing in less be stripped of their magic and exiled." Hermione was glaring heatedly at Fudge who swallowed nervously and fingered the collar of his shirt, before scrubbing his hand across his face.

Barty and Sirius had to stifle their smirks of pure wicked glee. She was getting to him; all she had done was merely speak, this was far too precious for words. Fudge was about to piss his pants there and then. Even Snape was amused, but his amusement was based on his disdain for Fudge and not because of what Hermione was doing to cause Fudge's discomfort.

Fudge cleared his throat and spoke avoiding what Hermione had said, making her silently seethe. She made a point of not hiding her anger. "Anyway" Fudge went on, "We are here because Miss Granger being a muggle-born is required to marry a pureblood wizard of the Ministries choosing. And of course you four fine wizards are requiring to find a wife."

He paused for a moment before continuing, "Miss Granger you have four suitable suitors to choose from and if you fail to choose on your own then one of the four will be chosen by me personally and you shall marry him." He added at her look of pure hatred and disgusted disdain aimed right at him. "And if you refuse then you know already that you'll be stripped of your magic, your wand destroyed and disposed of. And lastly you will be exiled from the wizarding world indefinitely. The same rule applies to the other four of you also."

Hermione looked positively murderous; her face was a violent shade of red from her red hot seething rage. Everyone moved nervously in their chairs as the air crackled slightly with her suppressed magic and boiling rage. Her knuckles were white from her brutal grip she was subjecting the arms of the chair to. Barty and Sirius exchanged a grimace, knowing she was about to reap hell on Fudge. Those four wizards wouldn't mind getting in on a piece of the action as well, Barty, Sirius and Snape more so then Greenwell.

Hermione spoke in a tone of voice chilly enough to freeze even Jack Frost to the very core. "I have already made my decision Minister" the word Minister was said dripping with pure undisguised disdain. "I choose Barty Crouch Junior." She added, "I do not agree to this law, in fact I hold it in immense disdain. But the fact of the matter is that the wizarding world is my home. My magic is a part of me; I was born with said magic. I shall not give it up Minister."

They all turned to face Barty, all except Hermione and Sirius. Barty merely raised his chin and shot Fudge a pointed look. Fudge sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and asked, "And your reasons Miss Granger for choosing Mr. Crouch." Hermione replied, "He is the only decent one here besides Sirius, whom I'd consider a worthy husband." She went on, "I choose Barty and not Sirius because I have no romantic feelings for him and I never shall either. He is like a second father to me. Plus he is after all the godfather of one of my closest and best male friends." She went on, "As for Mr. Greenwell. I and he have already met; he was one of the examiners when I took my owls. I assure you I most certainly was not impressed in the least."

She looked pointedly at Greenwell, her look indignant, "He acts like he is important, and who should constantly be the centre of attention. I do not wish to be married to man of that nature seeing as there is no such thing as a divorce here in the wizarding world thank you very much, that would be torture." Barty and Sirius openly snorted, while Snape and even Fudge looked hard pressed to not follow suit and snort as well at the horrified and puce coloured face of Greenwell.

Hermione then choose to knock the final nail in the proverbial coffin. "And as for Professor Severus Snape, that is exactly what he is, my professor. I cannot marry my teacher. I also cannot and point blank refuse to marry a man who holds me in such disdain and distaste. My name and the term respect do not compute with Severus Snape." She added, "Whatever children I and he could have possibly ever had together would have grown up to despise both I and he and themselves. They would have surely grown up in a verbal battle zone laced with disdain between their parents. That is not a suitable environment for children to be subjected to and to grow up in healthily."

Snape snorted and smirked cynically. "That Miss Granger probably made more sense than anything I have ever heard come out of your know it all mouth." He finished, "And as much as it deeply pains me to admit, I do believe you and I actually agree upon something for once and for the last time ever, I do not doubt." Hermione sneered, "My sentiments precisely professor." Hermione's lower lip curled in a silent snarl, causing Snape to sit back and smirk in genuine amusement.

He commented truthfully, "If you were not an irritable and blasted know it all you would make a worthy match and wife Miss Granger. But as it is, you are that irritable and blasted know it all." He added, "I do not like you, but you have my respect Miss Granger. I do not have to like you to have somewhat begrudging respect for you." Hermione nodded and replied, "I dislike you also, but I respect you as a professor and a highly capable potions master, but nothing more and nothing less."

Fudge clapped his hands together and commented, "Ok then. It is official; you Miss Ganger on the day of your eighteenth birthday must marry Mr. Barty Crouch Junior. I shall need the two of you to sign some papers." He added, "I shall attend the ceremony to prove that the marriage has taken place. Whom do you intend to have conduct this ceremony?" Hermione replied instantly without a moment's hesitation, "Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts." Barty nodded his head in full and complete agreement. Fudge nodded and replied, "Good. Now that is settled I shall need you to sign the documents I mentioned earlier on. I shall keep a copy and you two shall be given a copy of your own each."

He then turned to Sirius and said, "Seeing as you are still available I have another young witch, a half-blood in fact, who still requires a husband. She has refused all four suitors, meaning it is my choice now." He continued, "Her name is Sara-Jane Lily Delaney; she has just turned eighteen a week ago. She is due to attend her last year at Hogwarts. She is a member of the house of Gryffindor."

Hermione sighed and said, "I know Sara-Jane, she is one of the girls who sleeps in my dorm, or at least she did until I got rewarded with head girl status." Hermione turned to Sirius and smiled, "she is also one of my best friends. She is very pretty. Long spine length wavy blonde hair, with eyes a similar shade of green to Harry's." She finished, "She is around five foot five inches and is very slender. You might even like her, she has a sweet easy going nature and always up for a laugh."

Fudge said, "I shall send for her. She now has no choice in the matter if she wishes to remain a witch and stay in the wizarding world." Hermione glared at Fudge, while Sirius sighed sympathetically. He really truly did pity those poor girls. The fact this whole law was based on the fact said girls were not purebloods disgusted and made Sirius's pureblood boil. Then there was the fact he was just as much at risk of meeting the same unfortunate fate as those witches. Never before had he regretted ever being born a pureblood wizard, at least until now that is. He hated Fudge for putting him in this position, forcing him to marry before he had even wanted to.

Fudge tapped his wand on top of a small speaker box on his desk and said, "Marina please will you send someone to fetch Miss Delaney from the down stairs lobby, her presence is required immediately." The receptionist replied, "Certainly sir, I shall send someone to fetch her right away." And with that Fudge tapped the box with his wand once more.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. Fudge called out to the person on the other side of the door, "Enter." Seconds later the door opened to reveal Sara-Jane Delaney. She reluctantly closed the door behind her. Sirius's eyes were instantly drawn to her own. She returned his gaze with equal intensity. She was the first to break eye contact and stare down at the floor, her cheeks flushed brightly.

The exchanged was not lost on anyone in the room, even Fudge took full notice. He let out the breath he did not realise he had been holding. This could prove to be easier than he had first thought. Fudge gestured for her to take the free seat next to Sirius. She did, and that was when she noticed Hermione. She smiled weakly and said, "Hermione?" Hermione nodded in reply.

Fudge cleared his throat and said. "Miss Delaney, seeing as you refused all the suitors represented to you, I am now choosing for you." He added in a no nonsense tone, "If you do not marry I shall be forced to strip you of your magic. Then destroy your wand and permanently exile your from the wizarding world. None of that will happen if you cooperate."

Sara-Jane felt bitter angry tears sting her eyes. She replied between clenched teeth, "This is utterly barbaric. This is the twentieth century; I thought such customs and requirements were generally a thing of the past that only the really old pure-blooded families still participated in." She could not help but let a few unshed tears full down her cheeks. She angrily spat, "I and thousands of other witches are being judged and subjected to discrimination due to the fact were lack supposed precious and all high and mighty pureblood." She added, "If that weren't enough, then you had to go and add the same rules and threat to pureblood wizards to."

She sneered and allowed her lower lip to curl in an angry snarl. She thumped her fist angrily against the arms of the chair. She then leaned back in said chair she had just physically taken her anger out upon. She was clearly seething and shaking with barely controlled rage. This was barbaric, a complete and utter discard of justice, for what was right.

Snape sneered and eyed Sara-Jane with disgust, "Simpering disrespectful little girls. It's ridiculous." Sara-Jane turned to face Snape and glared venomously and all but barked, **"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP YOU BITTER TWISTED GREASY JACKASS." **Snape had to be restrained by Greenwell whom was a lot stronger then he looked. Snape was beyond livid.** "HOW DARE YOU BAD MOUTH ME AND DISRESPECT ME, YOU INSOLENT FOUL LITTLE BRAT"** Snape bellowed.

Sara-Jane all but screamed, **"I'LL DO WHAT I DAMN WELL PLEASE PROFESSOR, WE ARE NOT AT HOGWARTS. WE ARE NOT IN YOUR PRESIOUS AND SMELLY DEPRESSING AND DAMP DUNGEONS. YOU CAN NOT GIVE ME DETENTION OR TAKE POINTS FROM MY HOUSE. HENCE THE FACT WE CURRENTLY ARE NOT AT HOGWARTS."**

Sirius was in awe. He liked her already. Hermione and Barty saw the grin and nod of approval from Sirius. Sara-Jane had won her soon to be fiancée's approval by angrily degrading Snape. Snape was seething as he and Sara-Jane shot deadly venom coated daggers at each other. Fudge barked, **"ENOUGH. NOW IS NEITHER THE TIME NOR THE PLACE FOR THIS."**

He turned to Snape and commented coolly. "And professor, please do restrain you from making any further comments. That whole situation could have been prevented if you had chosen not to have spoken and provoked Miss Delaney." Snape spat, "Wipe that dam smirk off of your face Black." Sirius turned to Snape and he simply smirked, all the wider, causing Snape to grit his teeth and clench his fists.

Fudge spoke up before a full scale argument or a round of fisty cuffs could break out between Sirius and Snape. "You Miss Delaney will Marry Mr. Sirius Black on the same day Miss Granger is to be married to Mr. Barty Crouch Junior. I wish to witness both weddings, so I have proof they have taken place."

He added, "And whom do you wish to conduct your ceremony?" Sara-Jane sighed defeated, knowing there was no way out of this in less lose her magic and be exiled from a world she had come to know as her home. She replied with a heavy sigh, "Albus Dumbledore." Sirius nodded, "I'm ok with that. Besides it makes sense seeing as Hermione and Barty are going to ask him to conduct their own ceremony."

He added with a delighted and beaming smile, "I have no objection whatsoever. A woman who is capable of letting loose on Snape in such a fashion and looks incredible whilst doing it, she will make me one hell of a wife. She has got my full approval." Sara-Jane flushed in pleasure. It seems her soon to be husband shared her hatred for Snape. That definitely earned him valuable points with her. Maybe this would not be so bad after all.

**"FUCK YOU BLACK, YOU MANGY FLEA BITTEN MUTT!" **Snape all but barked enraged. This caused Sirius to cackle with laughter. He commented sarcastically, "No thanks, I'll pass if it's all the same to you. I'd rather shag Voldemort then go anywhere near your hind, you greasy bastard."

Snape howled with rage and had to be restrained by Greenwell, whilst Sirius sat back with a look of pure undisguised sadistic glee. He looked like the cat that ate the canary. Hermione swore she saw him blow off an imaginary feather from his upper lip.

When they left Fudge's office, Sara-Jane asked Sirius if he would like to meet her mother. Sirius sighed, and figured he might as well meet the mother in law to be, it was only polite he supposed. When Sara-Jane led them over to her mother, Barty and Sirius realised they knew who Sara-Jane's mother was, Stephanie Delaney, formally known as Ashworth when she attended Hogwarts with them. She was an older replica of Sara-Jane, only with hazel eyes instead green, which they presumed Sara-Jane must have gotten from her father.

Stephanie's eyes widened "Barty, Sirius? What on earth are you two doing here? It has been a long while since we last saw each other." Sirius refused to meet her eyes, while Barty grimaced. Stephanie knew what that meant, from spending the last two years of school hanging out with the two of them.

Sirius felt ill, Stephanie would surely hex his ass into oblivion. He was horrified, beyond horrified. Sara-Jane was the daughter of one of his old school friends. This was not good, not bloody good at all. Barty grimaced. He felt bad for Sirius. Oh boy was Stephanie going to bust his balls and hex him to death. Yes, he really did pity Sirius at that moment. '**Poor bastard, Padfoot'** was his current thought.

Stephanie asked "Alright what have the two of you gone and done this time? I've just seen the two of you again after almost seventeen year's, and after less then five minutes the two of you have already gone and done something you shouldn't have." She sounded exasperated, as she rolled her eyes at them. Sirius winced and said "Don't bust my balls over this, but if you insist there is always Fudge's. This is entirely his fault after all. He is the one who came up with a stupid discriminative law." He added cringing as hazel eyes narrowed. "Because you married a muggle, and mostly because Fudge is a prick in the truest sense, he is forcing Sara-Jane to marry me in two weeks time."

Before she could hex him into next month, he held up his hands and quickly explained "It is not my fault it's fudge's. Plus you're the one who married a bloody muggle, so don't bloody blame this shit on me." He added "Because Sara-Jane refused the four suitors provided, Fudge insisted he was now within every right to choose for her. And I'm it; I'm what he has chosen." He finished "If she does not marry me, your daughter will be stripped of her magic, her wand destroyed and disposed of. Then finally she would be exiled from the wizarding world indefinitely, with no option of ever returning. He added "Is that what you would like too happen Stephanie? Because it bloody well will if she doesn't marry me?"

Barty added quickly what he saw Stephanie was fuming, and looked to be on the verge of reaching for her wand and hexing Sirius to death. "He is not the only one. And your daughter is not the only one this law applies to. It applies to thousands of other young witches, even pureblood wizards, who over the age of twenty five, and are not married, which means me and Sirius." He gestured to Hermione "For example she is one of those unfortunate individuals. She is a muggle born. And she has also agreed to marry me."

Hermione spoke up when she saw Barty was now also subjected to Stephanie's glare. "Mrs. Delaney. Neither Barty or Sirius are to blame for this whole unfortunate mess." She added gently, but also firmly and a hint of steel in her voice. "If you must blame someone, then I highly recommend you go to the main source, that being Cornelius Fudge. He is the one whom decided to play god with other people's lives. He is the one who fancies him self as cupid, a very pompous and disdainful re-addition of cupid that is."

Hermione added "Besides, your daughter could do so much worse. If you put aside the fact he is old enough to be her father, then you have a very good looking man, with a heart of gold." She smiled "And I suppose with older men, they would know how to treat us with respect, unlike those hormonally charged teenage boys. Boy's who would rather lead us too their beds, and then dump us, dump us as if we are yesterday's news and garbage, as soon as they've taken what they wanted from us."

Sara-Jane smirked "Yeah and I wonder if it's true what they say about older men. Better stamina and more experience in interesting and unexplored areas, if you get my meaning." She waggled her eyes brows suggestively at Hermione, who laughed. "Sara-Jane Lily Delaney" her mother yelped scandalised. Barty and Sirius on the other hand smirked, and shook their heads in amusement.

Sara-Jane asked innocently "What? I'm only telling the truth. Whether you like it or not mum, I am going to lose certain and innocent qualities sooner or later." She added "I would rather know that I am going to be respected and treated right when the time comes for me to give my self to my husband. Unlike a teenage boy, who would probably shoot his load no sooner then he had gotten it up."She added "Besides I have no intentions of losing my virginity in a smelly cob web infested broom cupboard, due to the worthless fumbling of a hormonally and lustfully charged idiot, whose best friends are his zits and his left hand."

It was now Barty and Sirius's turn to laugh. Stephanie could not help but smile slightly. She knew her daughter was right, as much as she hated to admit it. She remembered the days when a teenage boy could not look her in the eye, but at her breasts instead. Or how said teenage boys would take you for a fumble in a smelly and dusty broom cupboard. Sirius commented between chuckles "Ah, now they were the days, when you could get one of the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws in the nearest broom cupboard after hours, and get them to put out for you." He added smirking "And the risk of getting caught was more likely to happen. It adds to the thrill."

Barty laughed knowingly. Remembering how Sirius would take great pleasure in boasting. He on the other hand was only with one girl, and only once. It had been Stephanie. He and she had lost their virginity to each other. Wanting it to be with someone who respected them, but at the same time wasn't likely to fall in love with the other. It had only made him and her much closer and better friends, instead of making things awkward between them.

Hermione grimaced and wrinkled her nose in disgust "Something's just don't change. I knew I had to draw the line when Seamus Finnegan tried to get me to enter a broom cupboard with him." She grinned evilly "I think it took several hours for Madam Pomfrey to remove all of those boils and hexed scorched marks, serves him bloody right to." Sara-Jane returned the grin. "And I hexed Malfoy junior so bad, that he got an erection every time he looked at a teacher. That little ferret never crossed me again, or called me a filthy half blood."

Hermione laughed "Oh god, I'll never forget Snape's face when Malfoy got all hard in front of him. I thought he was going to have an aneurism. It will stay with me till the day I die." Sara-Jane cackled "Then there was professor McGonagall. She gave him a detention for a week with the care taker, washing the bed pans in the hospital wing without magic. She also took fifty points from Slytherin." Hermione finished "And told him to use his mentality to cool off, that she was old enough to be his grandmother, and that he should be deeply ashamed of himself." Barty, Sirius and Stephanie burst out laughing. They had to leave the ministry before someone complained about their loud up roar of laughter.

Outside the ministry Sirius commented "Looks listen, Steph. I'm not going to hurt or disrespect your daughter. I don't approve of this law anymore then you do. But the fact of the matter is I need a wife to continue on the Black bloodline." He added "I want my name to stand for something worth while, not because it is associated with Voldemort." He concluded "Also, if I don't marry, I'll be made to suffer the same fate as Sara-Jane. It is not just witches whose magic and birth right is under attack here."

Barty added "As for me, I need a wife too, and for the same reasons as Sirius. Plus I am the only one left who can continue on the family Crouch bloodline. My father is hardly able, as both he and my mother are dead. And Benjamin, well, he's hardly any use, when you consider he is rotting away in a prison cell in Azkaban, without his soul." He concluded "I will not disrespect Hermione. I'm not going to marry her, only to turn her into one of those mindless trophy wives, whose only purpose is to caterer to her husbands every need. And to stand or sit there looking pretty and nothing more."

Stephanie looked down at her hands ashamed. She knew both Sirius and Barty better then that. She should have never doubted them in the first place. They were just as much a victim as Hermione and Sara-Jane. She apologised for accusing them of doing those, or thinking them capable of such things. They accepted her apology, and the subject was dropped, as they were all starting to feel more then a little bit pissed off.


	2. Six to Ten

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

**Chapter Six**

Hermione fidgeted nervously as Ginny tamed her hair and braided it. Ginny smacked her lightly with the end of the hair brush "Hey, sit still. I can't work here with you fidgeting as if you have a swarm of ants up your ass." Hermione glared at her through the mirror. Ginny didn't bat an eye lid, causing Hermione to sigh in defeat. Ginny shook her head and said "You're going to be just fine Hermione. He is just taking you out to dinner. You are going to have a great time. You've got nothing to worry about, I promise." Hermione huffed "I've never been on a date before. Can this be even considered a date?" Ginny smirked "Hermione, you are going to marry the man in a matter of weeks. What do you think?"

Once Ginny had finished braiding her hair, she applied her make up for her. She dusted Hermione's face neck and forehead in a light creamy coloured powder, followed by a rose coloured blush to her cheek bones. That was followed by a pale golden shadow on her lower eye lids. Her upper eye lids were dusted with a skin coloured shadow. Then she curled her lashes with black mascara, followed by a light thin line of mid black eye liner. And lastly she applied a pale pink lip gloss; that was strawberry flavoured.

Once that was done, Hermione slipped into a pair of tight black hip hugging boot leg dress pants. They hung low on her hips, and clung to all the right places. They were paired with a crimson halter neck top. And then to finish the final assemble; high heeled black ankle boots. And a tight tan coloured knee cap length coat made of leather. And lastly she placed her tiny diamond stud earrings in her ears. Before lightly spraying a lavender and lilac scented perfume. Hermione then grab her tiny black handbag, making sure everything she needed was inside.

Then it was finally time for Hermione to go down and meet Barty. She was so nervous, it wasn't even funny. She hoped nothing went wrong. Sure she had spent the last couple of weeks getting to know him. But this was different, as he and she had not been on a date up until then. She took a deep breath when Ginny knocked on her door, telling her Barty had arrived. She took one last look in the mirror, before heading down stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped, and took in his appearance. He was standing talking to Harry and Ron.

He was dressed in tight black dress pants, and light blue dress shirt, and a black leather jack with black dress shoes. His hair had been arranged in a messy style, that Hermione thought was both adorable and sexy at the same time. he felt her self melt, and a riot of butter flies go like crazy inside of her stomach, as he turned to face her, and smiled, in that soft and heart melting way he did. He walked towards her, and handed to her a dark pink rose, that was streaked with blood red. Its beautiful soft petals were on the verge of opening. He explained "The colour will never fade, and it will never die. The petals will continue to open until they are in full bloom. In the winter they will close, but reopen again in the summer."

Hermione smiled sweetly, and flushed slightly as she brought the rose up to her nose and delicately sniffed. She closed her eyes in bliss at its beautiful fragrance. She had no idea the effect she was having upon him, but the others did. They saw his eyes soften ever so slightly. They could tell he was attracted to Hermione, and that eventually he would fall in love with her. They also knew Hermione had developed a crush on him. She was not in love with him yet, but they realised she soon would be with time. It was only a matter of time before they both were.

Hermione opened her eyes and told Barty "We can get going as soon as I've placed this in a glass or something." Ginny said "Don't worry about that, I'll do it for you. Why don't you two get going, and enjoy yourselves?" Hermione smiled in thanks, and handed the Rose to Ginny, who carefully took it by the stem, and went over to the sink. She eyed the rose approvingly, noting how Barty definitely had excellent taste in flowers. Hermione and Barty then left the burrow and continued on, until they past the anti apparation wards, they then apparated.

They apparated into an ally way, then walked on a head and continued on for ten minutes, before they stopped outside the restaurant. They walked inside, and were met by a middle aged woman. She was dressed in a waitress's uniform, which consisted of a black skirt, a white lace apron, and a white blouse and black shoes. She asked "Do you have reservations?" Barty nodded "Yes, a table for two, for Crouch please." The woman nodded, and looked over the booking list, before nodding once more. She said "Ah, yes here you are. You have booked sir, for a private area on the balcony. Right this way please."

Hermione and Barty followed her. Hermione asked "We are eating on a balcony?" Barty grinned and replied "Just you wait, you'll see." Hermione eyed him in part amusement and part exasperation. He was clearly enjoying making her wait to see where they were heading for. The waitress showed them to a table in the far corner of the balcony, which required to be reserved a few days in advance. She then took their coats, telling them another waitress would be along soon with a menu, and to take their drinks order."

Hermione looked around. The place was obviously expensive and elegant. It looked like one of those places important pureblood witches and wizards, who had more then a fare sized fortune would dine. The lighting consisted of soft candle light. The air smelt of roses and lavender. Hermione thought it was wonderful, it looked so romantic. She was delighted to discover Barty apparently had a romantic streak in him, if he could bring her to a place like this.

When the waitress had taken Hermione's coat, and Hermione had turned her back to him, Barty had swallowed hard, as the bare creamy unblemished skin of her back was reveal to him. He felt his mouth go suddenly dry at the beautiful sight. Oh, how he could barely wait to make her his wife, and have the right to explore that stunning body of hers. He would not do so, not until she was officially made Mrs. Crouch, and not before.

A few moments later another waitress handed them a menu each, and took their drinks order. Ten minutes later she returned with a bottle of expensive sparkling white wine, and two large tall wine glasses. Both Barty and Hermione gave their food order to the waitress, before she left to give their order to one of the many chefs and cooks in the kitchen. Barty picked up both glasses. He then filled one of the glasses half way, and then handed it to Hermione. He then filled one for himself. They held up their glasses and made a toast. **"To us"** they had said. Twenty minutes later the food arrived. That was one of the perks of using magic; it took less time to prepare. But in fact both Barty and Hermione preferred their food cooked the muggle way, both thought it tasted better then when prepared with the aid of magic.

Half an hour later all the food had been eaten. Hermione was on her third glass of wine, as was Barty. Hermione commented "This is my last. I'm not used to drinking alcohol, especially not of this expensive brand." Barty grinned behind his glass, and sipped his wine. He commented "Get used to it. I come here a lot, and I like it here, it's peaceful. And because I know the wizard and witch who own this place, I can reserve this table with only three days notice before hand, whereas anyone else would have to give at least a weeks notice before hand."

Barty sighed and took a deep breath before standing, and then reaching into his trouser pocket. He revealed a small black velvet box. He smiled gently when he noticed Hermione's eyes widen slightly. He slowly got down on one knee in front of her, and opened the box. He said "I figured I might as well make it official. So Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honour by consenting to be my wife, will you marry me?" Hermione smiled slightly, as she eyed the ring resting on the palm of his left hand in the little black box. She nodded "Yes, I will marry you. I couldn't think anyone I'd rather willingly marry, and give myself to."

Barty returned her smile, and pulled the ring out of the box. He then gently took her left hand, and gently slipped the ring over and down onto her ring finger. It was a perfect fit. Hermione took in its beauty, she loved it. It was a classic 18k white gold trellis setting, featuring a vibrant pink sapphire, perfectly accented by a pair of brilliant princess-cut diamonds. The total diamond weight was 1/4 carat.

Hermione smile widened, as she commented "I have got to do this. I've been wondering ever since you first smiled what your lips would feel like. So excuse me while I find out." Barty chuckled, before it was muffled by Hermione's lips covering his own. His muffled Chuckle soon turned into a moan, which soon turned into a content sigh. He tilled his head slightly and deepened the kiss, as he brought both of his hands up to frame her face, whilst she brought her hands up and laced them through his messy locks. His hair felt just as soft and wonderful as she had imagined, if not more so.

She whimpered quietly when he licked the seam of her mouth, silently asking for permission to enter and explore more thoroughly. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to gently slip passed her parted lips, it entwined with hers. Hermione was shyer about it, which led to him discovering it was her first real gently caressed her mouth with his own, before hungrily slanting his mouth over hers. They both moaned quietly, as they stood without breaking the kiss. They stood with their arms wrapped around each other. His were around her back, while hers were around his neck, as they kissed hungrily and passionately.

After a moment they pulled back, breathing heavily, as they rested their foreheads against each others. They remained standing closely pressed again each other, and their eyes closed.

After Barty had paid for their meal and wine, he led Hermione back to the ally way they had first arrived in, earlier on that evening. They apparated just outside the anti apparation wards. They walked up to the Burrow, and noticed the living room light was still on. Hermione checked her muggle watch, and discovered it was only ten to nine. She shrugged and leaned into Barty's side, as his arm around her shoulders tightened slightly. They noticed the door instantly opened, and to their surprise, not only Ginny answered the door. Also standing on either side of her, was Sara-Jane and Blaise.

Hermione beamed "Sara-Jane, Blaise, what are you both doing here, and when did you get here?" Sara-Jane grinned and replied. "My mum talked to Mrs. Weasley through the fire place. They both agreed I can stay here until we return to Hogwarts. It gives me a chance to get to know my husband to be." She added with a brief laugh "My mother said it would be practice. She said if I can be in his presence constantly for a certain amount of time, without wanting to dismember or kill him, then she recons our marriage might last, that neither of us with end up in Azkaban for homicide." Everyone except for Sirius started sniggering, while Sirius pouted, before exclaiming sarcastically "Ha, a bloody scream your mother is, a bloody right ole scream."

Ginny added as soon as they had all managed to calm down "And as you known, mum and dad are spending the night out for their anniversary, doing Merlin knows what. I don't even want to begin to imagine. So they won't be back until morning." She and Ron shuddered a the mere thought of what their middle aged parents could be getting up to all on their own, even as they spoke. They daren't think too much about it. They still needed to sleep. And on top of that the less they knew the better and more likely they were to have healthy future sex lives with Harry and Blaise.

Blaise added "And I got here an hour ago, I flooed here with my trunk." Sara-Jane continued "So we are being left in the care of Barty, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. Barty, Remus, and Tonks are here to make sure Sirius doesn't doing anything underhanded, or so Mrs. Weasley said." Barty and Hermione entered, and Barty closed the door behind them. Sara-Jane asked nervously. "What did Mrs. Weasley mean by underhanded. What exactly is my fiancée supposedly capable of. And what am I getting myself into by marrying him?" The wizard in question came into view, pouting as he did so. "She was just kidding, I don't plan on anything. Well, at least nothing major scale anyway."

Barty laughed, while Remus let out a long suffering sigh, and rolled his eyes in exasperated affection for his best friend and fellow brotherly Marauder. Hermione laughed and said "Don't worry. I am engaged to a man I've been led to believe is capable of creating just as much chaos. We'll suffer it out together, that I guarantee." Ginny chuckled as she placed her hand on Sara Jane's shoulder, and commented mock sympathetically. "I'll join you and help. I'm promised to the son of a man who was capable of causing havoc with the supremely best of them."

Ginny sighed, then smiled and turned to Hermione "So do tell, how was tonight. And where did you go?" Hermione replied "We went into Diagon ally, to a restaurant Barty likes to go to. It was nice, definitely a place I could never afford to go to on my own." Hermione slipped her arms out of her jacket with Barty's help. It was then, when the diamonds on her ring glistened, catching both Ginny and Sara-Jane's attention. Ginny quickly grabbed a hold of Hermione's left hand, and let out a squeal of delight. She held up Hermione's hand and said "Oh wow, it's gorgeous. So he finally proposed?"

Hermione smiled and flushed, as everyone turned to look at her. Harry, Ron, and Tonks were grinning happily and knowingly. Barty shook his head in amusement, and went over to join his fellow marauders, removing his jacket on the way. Blaise smiled at Hermione and said "Congratulations Hermione, I'm happy for you." Hermione returned the smile, before a glistening caught her eye. She turned to Ron and beamed approvingly at him, as she took hold of Blaise's left hand. She commented "Ron, I thought you were going to wait for the beginning of the new school term before asking." Ron smiled and shrugged, as he replied "I decided to ask earlier then I had originally planned. She was right here, and I had the ring, I thought why not ask her now. And thankfully she accepted."

Hermione studied the ring. It was simple but beautiful. It looked liked it had cost Ron all of his savings, that he had been saving since he was fourteen. It was a simple but beautiful heart shaped pure white diamond, mounted on a golden band. It was not overly extravagant or expensive as her ring and Ginny's ring was. But it was still lovely.

Hermione turned to Sara-Jane and asked "So, what about you, has Sirius finally given you a nice shiny and pretty rock of your very own, yet?" Sara-Jane flushed, as she held up her left hand. And there resting perfectly on her left hand, was a sapphire square flanked by 2 princess-cut diamonds, mounted upon a pure white gold band.

Remus grinned and said "It seems we all had the same idea. We've all been busy properly claiming our women." Tonks, who was sitting playing a game of chess with Ron, had looked up and grinned, as she held up her left hand. She was wearing a ring that had five circular stones that were a mixture of white diamonds and emeralds, mounted upon a pure white gold band.

Sirius had given him the stones and band as a gift. Then Remus had magically used them to make Tonks a ring. Tonks loved the fact Remus had made it, and had not just gone and bought one. She loved that about Remus, he was not like other men, and not because he was a werewolf either, seeing as he no longer was. As during a death eater attack, Remus had been hit with some strange and unknown spell or hex. The result was, that said spell or hex had destroyed the wolf inside of him, getting rid of it permanently. Meaning now Remus was able to get work like everyone else. That he was no longer under the laws or said laws applied to him. That in the past had prevented him from getting a job and marrying and having children like everyone else. But now he was free to do all of those things and more.

And of course now he was no longer a werewolf, Remus was no longer afraid of the full moon, and was able to enjoy and bask in its beauty. He could also wear and touch silver without suffering from burns and silver poisoning. Although, he did keep the werewolf's senses, such as sight, hearing, touch, taste, and smell. Those sense in were particularly sensitive during the time of all the full moon. He was also studying to become an animagus. He was merely weeks away from achieving a full transformation.

While Tonks and Ron continued to play chess, Hermione, Ginny, Sara-Jane and Blaise were sitting near the fire place, talking about the up and coming school year. Sirius spoke up "I'm bored. There must be something we can do for entrainment." Remus commenting amusedly "Well, Molly, she did say you were to resist the temptation to do something underhanded." Barty snorted "Well, that doesn't leave you with much then, does it, Padfoot?"

Sirius glared at his smirking friends and godson. Harry laughed and commented "In order for Sirius to not be doing anything underhanded, he'd need to be a sleep. Even then in his dreams he is getting into everything that is underhanded. So really, it's a no win situation." Sirius shot his godson a mock pained and betrayed expression. Harry merely rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I have no intentions what so ever of falling for that wounded and betrayed puppy dog look, thank you very much." Barty laughed "Yeah, your dad and mum were wise to it as well. It would work on all the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls, that were apart of his fan club. But he could never fool Lily, Stephanie and McGonagall."

Sara-Jane looked up at the sound of her mum's name. She asked suddenly looking very ill, as she turned to look at her fiancée. "Please tell me you never went with my mum when you were at Hogwarts together? I don't think I could stand it if you had." She shuddered in disgust "The mere thought that I might be marrying a man who first sampled my mum as a teenager, it makes my skin crawl and my stomach churn. I never imagined taking on my mother sloppy teenage seconds, and I sure as hell don't intend to start now either." Sirius shook his head and said "Nah, I never got with your mother. Not from a lack of trying on my part mind you. She was just far too wise to my messed up teenage hormonal shit." Sara-Jane sighed in relief and relaxed. She then turned back to face Hermione, Ginny and Blaise. And the four girls continued on with their gossiping.

Sirius sighed "I could always suggest we transform and go on an adventure. But there are two problems with that idea." He added "One Remus has not cracked his transformation yet, and even before he tries he'll need a potion before he does, and said potion takes six weeks to brew." He finished "And two, with the war going on, and death eaters on the loose all over the place, it wouldn't be safe for the others, Harry especially." Harry grumbled "I can take care of myself thank you very much. And besides Voldemort and the shit eaters don't even know I'm an animagus, or even what I change into."

Remus raised an eye brow and asked far too politely, especially considering what he had just said. "Shit eaters?" this caused Sirius, Barty, and the others to snort. Harry replied "Yes, shit eaters. They call themselves death eaters. I see them as murdering pieces of shit. Shit is dead, hence the term shit eaters." Everyone, including Remus, roared with laughter. Once everyone had calmed down, Barty commented "I've got a potion phial at home already sealed. I made it last year. And this potion in particular last two years before it is not digestible."

Barty stood and said "I'll just floo to my place and grab the phial for Moony, that's if you want to give it a go." Remus nodded in acceptance. Hermione spoke up, as he walked over to the fire place and lit the fire with his wand, before picking up some floo powder off of the mantle. "Do you have your own potions lab?" Barty nodded and replied "Of course I do, I am a potions master after all. Hey why don't you come with me and get a feel for your soon to be new home?" Hermione beamed "Really, can I?" Barty nodded and said "Of course, I would have never asked otherwise. Come along then, and just call out Crouch's corner."

Barty stepped into the fire, and threw the floo powder onto the flames, calling out "Crouch's corner" and with that he was gone in a burst of bright green flames. Hermione sighed and grabbed some of the powder off of the mantle, before she stepped into the flames. She then threw down the powder and called out "Crouch's corner" and promptly disappeared within the green flames. She gracefully stepped out of the flames on the other side. She grumbled as she dusted herself off. That was the problem with flooing; you always managed to get covered in soot. She hated it.

Hermione sighed and began to look around. The floor was made of polished oak wood that had been varnished. On said floor was large beige rug that had white and golden swirling patterns on its surface, with golden tassels on the end. The furniture consisted of a large soft black leather couch on each side of the room. Under the window at the far end of the room was a matching chaise. Then close to the fire place was two high back chairs made of the same material. Said large fire place was made of black and white marble with hints of gold and silver swirls.

In the centre of the room was a glass table, its top was engraved with golden patterns. And placed between the two high back chairs near the fire was a medium sized square table made of black cherry wood. On said table was a beautiful and expensive looking wizard's chess board. It had black and white chess pieces, pure black raven on one side with pure white on the opposite side. The walls were a light creamy ginger colour. The long floor length curtains on the large and tall window, where the black chaise rested, were a deep scarlet with golden tassels, made of velvet. Hermione thought he had excellent taste, it was not feminine in the least, but she still approved. She knew this was one room she would be insisting remained the same.

She heard him entering the room, and grinned as an idea suddenly struck her. He knew she was an animagus, he just did not know what she changed into. She grinned deviously; she was going to have some fun with this. She waited until he was about to enter the room before transforming. When she heard his foot steps just outside the living room door, she transformed. She then waited. She did not have long to wait. When Barty entered, he immediately stopped short. For there standing near the fire place was a beautiful fox. He wondered how a fox had got into his home.

He slowly walked towards said fox, and said fox slowly walked up towards him. And before he knew was happening said fox in question was brushing up against his legs and ankles, very much like a cat. He bent down slowly, and rubbed his hand gently over its fur. He marvelled at how soft glossy and vibrant the dark golden brown fur was. It found it rather strange, considering foxes usually were more of an orange-red colour. It let out a content whining noise in the back of its throat, as Barty rubbed behind its ears. Barty chuckled when the fox lifted a charcoal coloured paw. He gently took the paw and mock shook it.

Barty said "Aren't you beautiful? I wonder how you got in here." his Scottish accent seemed to make the fox shiver. Barty gave one last scratch to the fox's ears before standing. He laughed when the fox jumped up, placing its front paws on his chest, before reaching up and licking his nose. Barty carefully lifted the fox and marvelled "Aren't you particularly loveable. Rather strange actually, seeing as the rest of your kind tend to be less friendly, and more likely to tear off my hand." Just as he finished his sentence, the fox's body began to shift. Moments later Barty was startled, and had to grab hold of his fiancée's thighs, as she wrapped her legs around his waist for balance.

Barty stared at Hermione wide eyed, before he grinned and chuckled knowingly. He laughed in delight and rubbed his nose against hers and commented. "You're a fox, and a beautiful one at that. So a fox is what you change into. And has said fox got a name?" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, as she replied with a small smile "Vulpecula. My Marauders nickname is Vulpecula." Barty nodded, finding the name very fitting for her animagus form.

Barty sighed as his attempt to resist the urge to suckle on her full bottom lip, and failed. He leaned forwards and suckled her bottom lip in his mouth. Hermione moaned as he suckled gently, before he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and nipped, then gently licked where he had nipped her, soothing the slight sting. Soon his tongue had entered her mouth and entwined with her own, as he kissed her hungrily and passionately. Hermione returned the kiss just as hard. They pulled away panting. He suckled on her jaw line, and kissed his way up to her ear, and took said ear into his mouth and suckled, before swirling his tongue around the edge of her ear. Hermione moaned before she suckled down hard on his throat, making it his turn to moan. She had marked him, unconsciously intending to claim him has her own.

She whimpered as he pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers and told her in a husky voice. "We need to stop, before I'm not able to, as now is not the time, nor is it the place for this. I'd rather are first time was not a quick shag up against a wall." He finished as he placed her on her feet. "We'll wait, and when you are my wife, nothing will be able to hold me back. I won't go any further beyond kissing, until then, and not before." Hermione smiled gratefully up at him. And marvelled at how gentlemanly he was being. She knew she had chosen the right wizard to be her husband. He clearly respected her and the delighted Hermione immensely. She leaned up and gave him a gentle and sweet kiss. He returned it briefly, before saying "Alright, let's get back. Remus will be waiting for his potion." Hermione nodded in silent agreement.

When they flooed back to the burrow with the potion phial, it was to find a scene of total chaos. Hermione blinked and shook her head as she asked "We couldn't have been gone that long, could have we?" Barty couldn't answer, he was too far to busy shaking with silent mirth, as he doubled over and held onto the side of the fire place to remain standing.

The scene they walked in on was far too precious for words. Sirius was sprawled out on his back, with Sara-Jane straddling him, as he held something she obviously wanted out of her range of reach. She was cursing him as she huffed in indignation. She had his hair in a vice like grip, but still Sirius would not give in. Ron and Tonks were arguing as they faced each other down. Each insisted the other had cheated, and the other was a sore loser. Ron of course had won, and was a bad winner, while Tonks being the sore loser was not about to give and inch anytime soon. Ginny and Harry were in a world of their own, and were situated in the far corner, as they made out, oblivious to what was happening around them.

Blaise and Remus were the only two who were taking notice of what was happening. And had realised Hermione and Barty had returned. Blaise instantly noticed their swollen lips and rumpled appearances, and smirked knowingly. Remus on the other hand zeroed in on the lovely and decent sized love bite on Barty's throat, and grinned wickedly. Remus rolled his eyes, as he placed his fingers in his mouth and blew. Hermione, Barty, and Blaise winced at the shrilly sound. They goggled incredulously when it had no effect what so ever. Remus's eyes suddenly narrowed, and he smirked deviously.

Barty shuddered, he knew that look, knew what it meant. Good ole and laid back Moony was going to show a rarely seen mischievously and underhanded side to his personality. Proof that the ex-werewolf also knew how to play dirty with the best of them when he needed to. He called "Oh! Hello Molly, Arthur. What are you two doing back so soon, we weren't expecting you until morning?" That did it. Everyone sprung apart and turned to the door. Only to realise they had all been played, and by Remus Lupin of all people.

Ron and Tonks glared at Remus, along with Ginny and Harry, while Sirius looked amused and knowingly at his friend. Sara-Jane flushed scarlet, as she suddenly realised the compromising position she and Sirius were currently in. She quickly sprung off of Sirius lap as if she had been scolded. If she had not been so quick to move, and had not been deliberately refusing to meet his eyes, then she would have seen what the others had. Sirius had looked disappointed that she had moved out of his lap and reach.

Sirius turned to face Barty and Hermione. He commented "Took you long enough didn't it? He added slyly "Perhaps you were far too distracted with more pleasurable activities." He added with a leer, as he smirked at Barty "Nice hickey you've got going on their Midnight. And here I was thinking you'd taken Hermione out to eat, I guess she was still hungry if your throat his anything to go by." Hermione flushed, as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Sara-Jane, along with Blaise sniggered knowingly. Barty glared at Sirius, and commented archly "It seems I'm not the only one who has been getting extra friendly with his fiancée, am I Padfoot?"

Tonks commented teasingly "Aww they couldn't wait for their wedding night to have a little nibble and taste." Remus chuckled and mock scolded his fiancée. Sirius commented "I take it you held back, Midnight, otherwise you most likely would have not bothered even returning. Plus your no where near ruffled up enough to have had a decent and thorough grope. " Barty replied "Not that it is any of your business, but yes, I have and am still holding off. I'll wait until she is officially my wife, and until she turns eighteen. Then I assure you nothing short of Hermione telling me no will stop me."

Hermione was going all different and interesting shades of scarlet, red and puce, much to everyone else's amusement. Sara-Jane commented with something akin to awe "Wow. I honestly had no idea anyone could turn several different shades of red, and all in one go as well." Hermione glared, as she flushed brightly. Barty commented "At least she still has the decency to still be able to blush in such circumstances. Most girls of her age are so experienced today, that they wouldn't even begin to think of feeling embarrassed."

Remus cleared his throat, clearly being able to see that both Barty and Hermione were on the verge of telling them to go and fuck themselves, or something as equally painful and physically impossible. "So Midnight, do you have that potion for me?" Barty levelled Sirius with one last glare, before replying "Yeah Moony, I've got it right here." He hand the phial to Remus, who took it and nodded in thanks.

Sirius asked "So Moony, when do you plan on taking it and trying to complete the transformation?" He sat up as he waited for Remus to reply. Remus replied "I think I'll try it now. I figured I'd be ready in six weeks, but that was only because I was in the process of trying to brew it my self." Remus then took a deep breath, and took the stopper of the phial, before up turning it and swallowing it all in one go. He grimaced at the foul taste. He shuddered and grumbled "Merlin Midnight, you most certainly don't go to any trouble to make it taste better do you? That's almost as putrid as the Wolvesbane."

Barty rolled his eyes and commented "Of course not. If you want the best results, then screwing around and adding ingredients to the original recipe, isn't the way to go about it." He finished "Trust me, I'm a potions master. I've been making potions professionally since I was nineteen. I know what I'm doing and talking about." Sirius said "Moony I presume you know what you're doing then?" Remus nodded and closed his eyes and concentrated. He knew if he screwed up, then the consequences would be deadly, and irreversible. He did not fancy ending up trapped as a half human and half animal abomination.

He concentrated on the animal he knew he was meant to change into. After a few more moments he felt a tingling sensation, before his body began to shrink and shift. A full minute later, where once stood Remus Lupin, now stood a large wolf. It had a glossy golden brown coat; his paws and chest were pure snowy white, while his eyes were a bright golden amber colour.

Sirius asked uncertainty "Erm Moony, is that really you?" his answer was a bark. Sirius and the others grinned as the wolf sat there taking in its surroundings with its new vision. After a few moments the Wolf stood up, and then slowly shifted, until it changed back into Remus. Remus grinned in delight. Sirius laughed in delight and said "How about we go on an adventure? We should be fine if we remain in are animagus forms and not go too far." They all grinned and nodded. Sirius jumped up to his feet and instantly changed into Padfoot. Sara-Jane grinned, suddenly knowing Sirius would appreciate her form. She transformed, replacing her human form, with that of a big golden whitish Labrador. She let out a bark, when Padfoot let out a startled bark. The others grinned, as Padfoot gently nuzzled the Labrador, who returned the gesture.

Then one by one they all transformed, all except Barty and Harry who had to go outside and transform, Barty into Midnight, and Harry into Leo, the large Gryffindor lion. They were followed by Blaise in her light brown Prussian cat form, Hermione in her fox form, with Ginny right behind her as ginger and white coloured she wolf. Ron in his eagle form, he was followed by Tonks in her cat form that had black and white fur **(Think of the cat that does the Felix cat food adverts, Tuxedo cats)**. Remus followed Padfoot outside in his new wolf form. They were a strange combination that was for sure. For example a dark brown stallion, a fox, two dogs and two cats, along with a lion and two wolves, with an eagle.

They explored the grassy land belonging to the Weasley's. They ran around and just messed about. The two dogs playfully wrestled, or chased after the cats, that would run up trees out of the reach of the dogs. The fox walked beside the stallion, while the she wolf and the wolf walked beside the large lion. All in all a good time was had by all of them. But Barty, Sirius and Remus still could not help but miss the sight of the stag and the ginger fox, James being the stag prongs, and Lily as the fox, Vixen.


	3. Eleven to Fourteen

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

**Chapter Eleven to Fourteen**

The next morning Molly and Arthur Weasley entered the Burrow, to a sight that brought huge beaming smiles to both of their faces. The sight that met them was one of the only memories, which they would unknowingly look upon, during the up and coming months and the next couple of years to come, in order to just keep going and not give up the fight. Hermione and Barty wrapped around each other. They had transfigured a chair into a couch big enough for the two of them to lie comfortably on, as long as they were close together. They were wrapped around each other. Hermione was laying half on top of Barty, who was lying on his back, his legs stretched out along the transfigured couch. Hermione's head was resting on his chest, with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. His cheek was resting on top of her head.

Molly almost squealed in delight when she saw the ring on Hermione's left ring finger. She and Arthur were delighted that Barty had finally made it official. They looked so peaceful; the older Weasley's hated to wake them. But it had to be done they all did after all have to make arrangements for the double ceremony. Then the teens needed to get their books and other such requirements, ready for the new school year that was due to begin in two weeks time. They were taking more then one to get their things, meaning it would take longer.

Hermione and Barty weren't the only ones who were sleeping and comfortably in their other halves arms. Content in their dreams or dreamless sleep, knowing the strains of the war had briefly faded into nothing. Ron and Blaise were curled up on the floor in a blue sleeping bag Ron had conjured, seeing as both he and Blaise were allowed to do magic out of school, now that they had turned eighteen. It was difficult to say or tell where one teen begun and the other ended, they were wrapped that tightly and snug around each other. It was clear to see that they were content even in sleep. If the soft smiles on their faces were anything to go by. Molly and Arthur, Molly especially, melted at the sight. She and Arthur beamed in delight when they saw the diamond on Blaise's finger, gleam in the early morning sun that shone throughout the kitchen window, and into the living room.

Harry and Ginny were lying near by in a black sleeping back Harry had conjured. They were cuddled together, both looked peaceful and innocent. Neither Molly nor Arthur had the heart to be angered by the sight of their youngest and only daughter wrapped around Harry Potter. They saw it was innocent enough. Plus they had not seen Harry look so content and untroubled. He always looked strained when he was awake, no matter how he tried to hide that fact. Tonks and Remus were lying curled together in a purple sleeping bag that Tonks had conjured near by. The night before had been the full moon, both Weasley's were so glad Remus no longer had to transform during said full moon. Because of this, he looked so much healthier and content.

The final couple was Sirius and Sara-Jane. For once Sirius was not getting into anything underhanded. He looked almost innocent, whilst he slept. Molly almost snorted at the thought of Sirius being innocent. Sirius Christian Black was anything but innocent; he was walking and talking and breathing mischief and chaos. Molly just hopped marriage and Sara-Jane's influence would some how manage to slightly tame him. Little did she know, Sara-Jane was almost as bad as her husband to be was, this meant there was little chance of Sirius being tamed in any shape or form. If anything, he had the potential to become worse, with Sara-Jane as Mrs. Black.

Arthur thought back to the year previously. Ginny had to be home schooled by Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Remus. Harry taught her sixth year defence against the dark arts. Hermione taught her Airthmancy and potions, while Sirius taught her transfiguration and Remus taught her Charms. And as a favour, Neville had been coming to the Burrow twice a week to teach her sixth year level Herbolgy. Ginny had then taken her sixth year exams, arranged by Dumbledore, that summer. And much to her delight she had passed.

After the trios sixth year, when Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts, Hogwarts was damaged so badly, it took a full year to make repairs on the castle. So what was supposed to have been the trios seventh year and Ginny's sixth year was spent making repairs so Hogwarts would once again be liveable for the students and members of staff. So now the trio and Ginny were returning to Hogwarts along with Sara-Jane and Blaise to finish school together. Ginny would graduate with the others as a seventh year.

Molly called out in a sing song tone of voice "Rise and shine, time to greet a new day, you lazy children, we have much to do today. We need to go to Diagon ally to get your school supplies." She flicked her wand and opened all of the curtains, drenching the room with the blinding glow of the early morning sun. Arthur added at everyone's disgusted groans and yelps. "Come along now, not only do we have school supplies to buy, we also have a double ceremony to plan for." He finished irritably "Honestly two weeks, what on earth was that pompous fool Fudge thinking? Two weeks it is a ridiculously short amount of time to plan a wedding, not just a wedding, but weddings."

Molly added happily "Hermione and Sara-Jane need to go and choose and be fitted for their wedding gowns. They need to choose their maids of honour, bridesmaids. And we need to make arrangements for the food and the flowers." Arthur finished "And Barty and Sirius need to decide who is going to be their best man, and their groomsmen. And of course we'll all need to be fitted for those muggle tuxes, seeing as both Hermione and Sara-Jane have muggle relatives." Sara-Jane moaned "Oh sweet Merlin and mother of god, this is going to be difficult. What if someone slips up, and ends up revealing any kind of magic in front of either mine or Hermione's muggle Relatives, Hermione's especially? She added "She has muggles on both side of her family, hell her parents are muggles, while my dad is the muggle, and the muggle relatives are only on my dad's side."

She sat up and groaned. "This could be disastrous, damn bloody Fudge, that jackass. Someone needs to put that fat arse out of action. Why couldn't have Mr. Weasley been minister?" Hermione grinned and said "I honestly couldn't have put it any better myself. Fudge, he has gone far too far this time around. If only Mr. Weasley could replace him." Barty finished "Unfortunately that is not likely to happen any time soon, no matter how better off the wizarding world would be. Fudge has been minister for over a decade. It is going to take more then this bloody law to chuck him out of office."

Sirius nodded in agreement, and commented "He has far too much power at his disposal. He is fool hardy, and abuses that power. The ministry are far too blinded to hand the control over to a worthy candidate, whom won't end up abusing the powers of minister of magic." Remus concluded "The man is a pompous racist. He looks down upon others, just because they aren't of pureblood and a rich up bringing. He discriminates magical creatures and others, who do not see fit to bend to his every whim."

Harry scowled "He is weak and scared of his own shadow. He is incapable of serving as minister" he added "I can't help but feel he is answering to someone who is more powerful then himself. He is being influenced and taking orders from someone else, someone who does not have the well fare of the wizarding world as their main and number one priority." Ginny said "For example Fudge refused to believe Voldemort had returned, and branded Harry as someone whom was mentally disturbed and seeking attention." A few people like Molly and Tonks shivered at the sound of Voldemort's name being said out loud and so bluntly.

Ron nodded and said "Yeah, and he even claimed professor Dumbledore was senile and wanting to take over the ministry. That's got to be the worst and most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, it's laughable actually." He added "We all know he'll never quit being headmaster. He loves Hogwarts far too much to do it willingly. I swear the only way Hogwarts will get a new headmaster or mistress, is if Dumbledore croaks it. Pardon my expression."

Tonks snorted in disgust "I bet Fudge even has the dark mark. I wouldn't put it past him in any case. Like think about it, he refused point blank to admit Voldemort had returned, and was on the rampage again. And that pompous ass what at the ministry that night Voldie revealed himself." There was a lingering silence, as everyone realised she had a valid point. Everyone was overcome with revulsion. If only they somehow could prove said theory was in fact correct, or held any semblance of validity.

Once everyone was washed dressed and had eaten breakfast, they flooed to Diagon ally. Or in Barty, Sirius and Remus's case, along with Tonks, left to their own apartments to wash and change. This was after agreeing to meet the others in Diagon ally. Once they had been to Gringotts and gone to their vaults in order to get enough money for their school supplies, they split up into two groups. First of all the girls insisted upon going to Florish and Blotts to get new parchment, ink, quills, and the required years seven books for the up and coming school year.

Mrs. Weasley insisted whilst she and Tonks and Stephanie Delaney took the girls to get their books and others things, the men were to take Harry and Ron to get measured for new school robes, and other school clothes that they needed. They agreed to swap over, that girls would be fitted for new school robes and school clothes, whilst the boys got their books and other required things. It was agreed upon, that that was the best plan of action they had.

Barty suggested they meet in an hour and a half for ice cream, before heading together to get their potion ingredients for potions. The teens were more then happy to agree to this, Ron in particular. Lastly, once everyone had everything they needed for the up and coming school year, they left Diagon ally, and headed into muggle London. Or at least the women did. The men left with the girl's school supplies.

Stephanie Delaney then proceeded to lead the others to a muggle bridle shop. Ginny and Blaise were in heaven at the sight of the beautiful gowns of all styles. Hermione and Sara-Jane and the other hand were more then a little daunted, seeing as they each would have to choose a gown. It was not to be an easy task. Each gown was stunning in its own right. Hermione sighed and commented "Wow, I don't honestly think I've seen so much white in one place at a time. I think I might go blind from the sheer whiteness of it all." Sara-Jane snorted and nodded in silent agreement.

Mrs. Weasley asked "So, have you two decided what colour you wanting your bridesmaids and maids of honour to wear yet?" Hermione replied "Yes, I want them to wear pale blue." Sara-Jane nodded and added "I agree, seeing as I also like the shade of blue Hermione wants. Besides it's a double ceremony, we can easily match." Hermione added "I've decided to have Ginny as my maid of honour." Sara-Jane concluded "And I'm having Blaise as my own maid of honour." Hermione finished "I and Sara-Jane are choosing Tonks as a bridesmaid. I also recommended Fleur and Gabriella. I'm awaiting both of their answers." So after two hours of trying on gowns, both Hermione and Sara-Jane found the prefect gowns. And with help from Ginny and Blaise, they found the prefect gowns for Ginny, Blaise and Tonks.

Once that was done, they bought shoes and veils each and other little necessities, namely lacy underwear. Both Hermione and Sara-Jane had blushed brightly at the sight of the lacy unmentionables. When the girls had been trying on different gowns, Tonks had sneaked over to the silk and lacy section. She had then chosen some lace and silky unmentionables for each girl to wear on their wedding night. She smirked at the very silky and lacy unmentionables, best not seen, nor mentioned outside of the bedroom or in front of respectable company. She knew each girl would blush right down to their roots, and this amused her greatly. Barty and her cousin dearest, they were in for one hell of a treat on their wedding night. Hermione and Sara-Jane were going to look absolutely stunning, and no doubt would not being maintaining their virginity for long, after Barty and Sirius caught sight of them in the get up she had chosen for them.

After they left the bridle shop, Molly informed the girls that they, she and Stephanie would be going to the florist the next day after dinner. Stephanie insisted the girls would need to discuss and pick what design they wanted for the joint invitations the next morning. Once everyone had agreed they left and headed back into the wizarding world, then proceeded to floo home from the Leaky Cauldron.

The next morning after the guys had gone to be fitted for their suits. Hermione her mother and Sara-Jane's mother, and the others went to the nearest florist to chose and arranged what flowers they were going to have for the wedding.

Hermione chose red and white rose, with Orange tiger lilies, that were a shade caught between dark and light. She also chose pale pink roses. These were the flower she intended to have a medium sized bouquet made of. For her bouquet, Sara-Jane had immediately been attracted to the dark pink Lilies, which had hints of white and light pink in them. She also liked the yellow, pink, and white roses. The main wedding colours were to be pale blue, White and gold for Hermione, white, pale pink and silver for Sara-Jane. All these colours combined with their different taste in flowers, promised to be incredibly beautiful and exotic.

Hermione told the florist that she wanted a bouquet with red and pink roses mixed with the orange tiger lilies, and white roses. And she wanted it held all together with white, gold, and pale blue ribbons. She then allowed Ginny to have a posy made up of pink roses mixed with white roses, held together with gold and pale blue ribbons The pale blue ribbons would compliment her dress perfectly. Then it was Sara-Jane's turn. She requested pink lilies mixed with yellow, white and pink roses, held together with silver, white, and pale pink ribbons. Blaise had been allowed to have a posy of white and yellow roses mixed together, held in place with Silver and pale pink ribbons. She and Ginny had both chosen white roses. That was the only thing their posies each had in common.

Each wanted their fiancées to match them when it came to their button hole roses. A red rose for Barty, because Hermione had red roses in her bouquet. Sirius on the other hand was going to have a yellow rose, due to Sara-Jane having yellow roses in her own bouquet. Ron, the twins, along with Charlie, Bill, and Mr. Weasley, Jack Granger and Ryan Delaney, would have white roses. That was something Hermione and Sara-Jane had agreed with instantly.

Harry was to be Sirius's best man, meaning he would have a yellow rose. Remus agreed to stand up for Barty, entitling him to a red rose. The ushers were to be Ron, Charlie, Bill, and the twins. And at the last minute Fleur, Bill's wife was to be bridesmaid, along with Gabriella, Fleur younger sister. She was a friend of Hermione's and Ginny's, after she had gotten over her crush on Harry, and had finally moved on. Tonks and Gabriella decided they liked what Ginny had chosen as far as posies were concerned. Fleur on the other hand instantly loved Blaise's choice. So in the end, that was settled.

After they were finished with the florist, the nine witches and Gwendolyn Granger went and ate at the nearest bakery. They sat and discussed everything that had been done and still needed to be done. Hermione took out a list, as she placed her strawberry and cream filled pastry on the plate in front of her, before saying. "Well, that's the flowers taken care of. Now we need to go back to that bridal shop from the day before, so Fleur and Gabriella can be fitted for their gowns." Sara-Jane took a sip of her ice tea with lemon, before she added "Plus we need to check in and see if they managed to find the right shade for my mum's and your mum's, and Mrs. Weasley's two piece suits."

She bit into her vanilla and cream pastry before commenting "We might have to pay extra in order for the dress maker to make the extra gowns to be ready when the others are." She took another sip of her ice tea, and finished "I'm certain she and her assistants would have already made start on our wedding gowns, and Ginny, Blaise, and Tonks's gowns." Mrs. Weasley said "Plus you girls need to take care of the invitations tonight with Barty and Sirius. And then tomorrow we need to find a caterer." She then took a sip of her own iced raspberry flavoured tea.

Stephanie asked "Speaking of the caterer. Have you two girls decided on what the menu is going to consist of, and of course the joint wedding cake? Have Barty and Sirius approved?" Hermione shook her head and replied "No. We are going to discuss that later on tonight after dinner, before we tackle the invitations." She added "Perhaps if we can get the men to agree to an edible menu quickly enough, then we may have time to consider tackling the invitation design the same night."

Mean while in muggle London, Barty, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Hermione and Sara-Jane's fathers, along with the Weasley men, were being fitted and measured for Suits. Sirius asked "What colour ties did the girls say they wanted us get to go with the Suits again?" Sirius hissed and glared at the tailor, who had accidentally poked him again with the pins, for the third time in the last twenty minutes. Sirius admitted the first and second times was his fault, but the third sure as hell hadn't been. Barty smirked, seeing as he hadn't had been accidentally and painfully poked as of yet.

Barty replied to Sirius's question "I'm having gold, while you're having silver. Harry is having silver like you, and Remus is going to have gold like me. Hermione's father, Jack, and Sara-Jane's father Ryan, and the others of course, are having a dark shade of blue, to match the girl's pale blue gowns." Sirius nodded and added "I presume the same can be said for the waist coats as well?" Barty nodded confirming what Sirius said to be correct. He added "Although Hermione did mention that she and Sara-Jane wanted the ties to be several shades darker then the waist coats." Sirius finished "Sara-Jane informed me this morning that I'm getting a yellow rose, as is Harry. Jack, Ryan, and the Weasley's are wearing white roses. And Hermione she mentioned that she wanted you to have a red rose, along with Remus."

Everyone was measured for a black pinstripe suits. That consisted of pants and kneecap length coats. They chose two lightly patterned gold waist coats for Barty and Remus with matching ties, and two matching silver waist coats and ties for Sirius and Harry. The other guys chose identical blue waist coats and darker matching ties. Plus all were provided with a top hat, a silk white shirt, and finally black polished dress shoes. Once everything was paid for, the tailor informed them that their order would be ready to be collected two days before the actually wedding.

Later on that night after dinner, Hermione and Sara-Jane cornered Barty and Sirius. Hermione said "Okay you two, you both need to help choose what invitation styles we are going to have. Plus we also need to choose cake styles and fillings. Then there is the menu." Barty commented "Well, in regards to the invitations, nothing with a tacky and girlie floral pattern, or pink or lilac colouring. Anything after that is fine with me." Sirius suggested "How about plain cream coloured parchment, with the combined Black and Crouch family crests as the main heading, with a simple golden pattern around the border, and to finish golden curled script?"

Hermione looked at Sirius in surprise, as she commented "You know, that doesn't sound half bad at all." She took a piece of parchment and handed it over to Sirius, and asked him to conjure a rough draft of what he had in mind. Sirius took the parchment and did as Hermione had asked of him. The end result was surprisingly attractive. Hermione and Sara-Jane beamed and nodded. They officially had their invitations picked out.

Barty took the sample and studied it. He asked "How come my crest has been put before yours, Sirius?" Sirius merely replied "Because I don't think much of my last name. It is associated with the dark arts and Voldemort." Barty raised an eye brow, as he replied "Yeah, and your point being? My own name is also associated with the dark arts and that murdering sack of snake shit, thanks to Benjamin." Sirius shrugged and commented causally "It looks better that way. It honestly does not matter whose family crest is first." He grimaced "I currently hold no pride over my last name, as simple as that" was his added reply.

Hermione and Sara-Jane exchanged a look before nodding. Hermione commented with certainty "I and Sara-Jane are going to change that, we promise." Sara-Jane nodded smiling gently "We are going to make sure the future Crouch and Black bloodlines are once again held in high regard. And the names character and what it stands for will no longer be blackened, or held in such distaste." Sara-Jane laughed and added "Besides with four Gryffindor's for parents, they are more then likely bounded to be Gryffindor's as well." Hermione smiled and added "Besides, neither I nor Sara-Jane has any plans of having children until Voldemort has been disposed of." She shivered as she continued "A world where Voldemort is on the rampage, it is not a world suitable or where I would want to have and raise children."

Barty smiled and said "Okay. Now I'm officially depressed. Let's get back to planning for this wedding of ours; we've got less then two weeks in which to do everything." He added "So now we have our invitation design. I'll take that to the printers for special occasions, in Diagon ally tomorrow. How many do I need to have made?" he asked. Hermione replied "Well, there will be about forty five on my side." Sara-Jane added "And about fifty on mine." Barty nodded, making a mental count so far. He said "There won't be any on my side, as I have no one I see worth inviting. I have no actual family that is alive, or in Benjamin's case isn't currently soulless, due to the dementor's kiss." Sirius nodded "Exactly, I'm the same. The only ones I'd ever think of inviting are Harry, Remus, Barty, and the Weasley's. There is no one else."

Hermione nodded and replied "Well, Harry, Remus, and the Weasley's are already apart of the wedding. So they aren't going to need an invitation." She added "And obviously the second groom is not going to need an invitation to his own wedding." She and Barty exchanged amused smirks. Sara-Jane added "We need to invite Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, and of course Hagrid and madam Maxima." Hermione added "And I wish to invite Victor Krum. He and I remained friends after my forth year and the Yule ball." She went on "There is also Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, Lavender Brown, and then of course there is Parvarti and her twin sister from Ravenclaw."

Barty nodded "So that means we need around about 107. We don't need to include the prick Fudge. He doesn't require an invite. He's bloody invited himself anyway." Barty scowled at the thought of Fudge, before saying "Alright. I'll have those invitations custom made. Just give me a list of who is attending." Sirius added "Then I and Barty will have them sent by owl. Or in case of your muggle relatives, I'll have them posted the muggle way. They'll all be sent out by Wednesday." Hermione nodded and said "That will give everyone at little under ten days to reply, letting us know whether they are able to attend or not. I seriously hope not too many are unable to accept."

Sara-Jane then said "Okay. Now we need to deal with the wedding cake and the menu." Hermione nodded in agreement. She grabbed a muggle booklet off of the coffee table. She opened the booklet to the pages she and Sara-Jane had book marked. Only one cake had looked to hold promise in both girls' opinions. The second choice was merely added in for entertainment value, to see how their fiancées would react. They both just wondered if the first opinion would be met with positive reactions from the men.

Hermione placed the book back in the centre of the table and said "Okay. Now here is an example of what both I and Sara-Jane had in mind for wedding cake designs." One of the cakes was a three layered heart shaped cake. Two bases were actual cake, and the final and third base was fake, just for mere show. The outside of the cake was made of pure white icing. The edge of all three bases of the cake was trimmed all the way around with pink and lemon coloured roses made of icing. The top flat surface of the cake was lightly dusted with vanilla and raspberry sugar flavoured crystals. All the way around the cake was pink and yellow coloured swirls made of icing.

The second cake the girls had looked at had also consisted of three layers of cake. Two actual layers and one fake. But instead of being heart shaped, it was round in shape. It had lilac and peach swirls around the cake. The bottom was decorated with lilac and peach moons and stars. And finally the top flat surface was lightly dusted with peach and cherry flavoured crystals. Barty eyed the second cake, and was unable to hide his grimace. Sirius frowned at the sight of the peach and lilac paired together. He disliked cherries, of any description, flavouring included.

Barty shook his head and commented "Sorry, but I refuse to eat a cake with lilac and peach flavoured icing. I hate the colour lilac and the taste of peaches." He added "And I know for a fact Sirius hates cherries. I love cherries, and he loves peaches, so that cake is a definite no." Girls both had to stifle knowing smirks. Their fiancées were reacting just as they imagined they would when being presented with the second cake.

Sirius added "Now the first cake on the other hand, now that has true potential. I'm not much of a fan of the colour pink, but with it paired with the yellow colour, it means strawberry and Vanilla." Barty added "I love Strawberries and I know for a fact, Sirius is obsessed with vanilla. The roses are much better than the moon and stars. The roses for some reason seem more appropriate. Plus the shape of the actual cake is very fitting for the occasion."

Sirius asked "What flavour and type of texture comes with the first cake, no bloody second guesses as to what nasty foul shit is shoved inside the second, thank you very much?" The others snorted at this, before Sara-Jane answered "It has a moist sponge texture." Hermione added "With vanilla flavoured cream, and a form of strawberry jam." Barty grinned and nodded "Now that sounds more like it. The strawberry jam for me and the vanilla cream for Sirius." Sirius added "Which of you like the strawberry and which prefers the vanilla cream?" Hermione grinned and replied "I'm definitely all for the strawberry, and Sara-Jane is definitely the vanilla cream lover. It would seem we both have that in common with you." The others nodded in agreement.

Sara-Jane finished "Both I and Hermione agreed on the sponge texture." She added "The sugar crystals on top of the cake are not strawberry flavoured, but are in fact raspberry, by the way." She waited to see if the guys had any protests over the flavour. Barty shook his head and said "Raspberry is fine with me. Plus I don't honestly have a problem with sponge; it's that fruit cake shit that turns my stomach." Sirius nodded "yeah, I agree. I can tolerate them and eat them, unlike cherries. And I like sponge, but I can't and refuse to eat fruit cake. The nearest bathroom does not hold a whole shit load of appeal for me, especially on my wedding day. "

The others laughed, his bathroom comment was understood loud and clear. For some people fruit, especially raisins and currants, they were great for the use of a decent laxative. Barty and Sirius could both prove this to be correct whole heartedly. Hermione wiped a few tears of mirth from her eyes, before commenting "Well, it's a good job we're deciding to go with the first choice then. And of course we had no intentions of even considering that second cake. We merely showed it to you, to see how you would react. It was for entertainment value only."

Barty and Sirius mock glowered before rolling their eyes. They had truly been worried there for a moment. Truly worried their fiancées had genuinely liked that cake. Thank Merlin it had only been a joke to get a reaction out of them. Sara-Jane giggled and said "Yeah, definitely. Seeing as the second choice was a dry fruit cake, which had actual mini peach and cherry chunks inside." She grimaced, as she added "Sweet Merlin, could you imagine just biting into a fruit cake, which had actual chunks of cherries and peaches in it?" Both Barty and Sirius had looks of genuine revulsion. Barty wrinkled his nose in distaste, while Sirius mock gagged. They shook their heads, telling the girls how much the men really hated the sound of the second cake.

Sirius said "Okay, moving on, before I'm tempted to empty my stomach of tonight's dinner. Let's start with the actual menu. We know we aren't having a buffet. We've decided on a three course meal." The girls and Barty nodded in agreement. Barty commented "We can't have chicken, as I'm allergic. I don't honestly know what it is, but I come all out in this god awful rash." Sirius nodded "Yeah I can understand and agree with that. I on the other hand like chicken, but am willing to compromise. Obviously we don't need one of the grooms coming out in a rash on his wedding day of all days."

Hermione suggested "How about for the first course, a creamy tomato soup. The main course, we could have lobster with butter sauce." Sara-Jane continued from where Hermione had left off. "And for desert, we could have a double chocolate cheese cake with vanilla flavoured double fluffy cream, and a side serving of strawberries with fresh whipped cream." Barty nodded "I like it. It's simple and not overly fancy." Sirius agreed "Yeah, I like lobster a lot. And the tomato soup, even the children will most likely eat that, without making too much of a fuss."

Barty licked his lips, and then said happily "Double chocolate cheese cake with double fluffy vanilla cream and strawberries and fresh whipped cream. Now that is what I call an irresistible combination." Sirius had a glazed over look in his eyes, as he commented jokingly "Hmm, I think I'm going to drool in pleasure. As will most likely above half of the adults, and undeniably all of the children." Hermione and Sara-Jane laughed at their fiancée's antics. They couldn't blame them through. The thought of that desert combination even had their mouths watering, just thinking about it.


End file.
